


Expressions

by RinaVampire



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Aliens vs. Predator (Video Game 2010), Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Aliens, Alliances, Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humiliation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Predator/Prey, Size Kink, That’s impossible!, Yautja, babies?, teehee, your right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinaVampire/pseuds/RinaVampire
Summary: Phoebe Reina is a classic southern belle with a bright future ahead...but not really. More than anything, Phoebe just wants to feel accepted. She has experienced pain, poverty, humiliation, and self-hatred all her life...is that all Earth can offer her? Fate decides to push phoebe down the rabbit hole, into the jaws of a yautja. This chance meeting of a human and elite yautja creates an unholy relationship between prey and predator.
Relationships: Yautja (Predator)/Original Character(s), Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s), Yautja (Predator)/Reader
Comments: 129
Kudos: 163





	1. Horror

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic. Thankyou for reading. Please feel free to leave comments and feedback. <3
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don’t claim to own any Predator series work as my own. Places and people in this work are not intended to reflect real life.

~~~~Sunday, 6pm. Present day~~~~

The heat was sweltering as I checked the locks on the rickety bay doors. I have to close up early on Sundays with a coworker, but today it’s just me. Checking the lock twice, I moved on to check the side doors. And lastly the main front doors. I had to make sure that my incompetent coworkers hadn’t forgotten to lock up the doors they were responsible for. I’m not about to get fired for something that wasn’t my fault. I remember the stern yelling I received last time I was blamed for that asshole’s laziness. 

~~~~6 days earlier~~~~

On Monday morning, I was the second employee to show up for the 6am shift. A rare occurrence since I end up having to cover for late coworkers most Monday’s. From the parking lot, I could see one of my coworkers, Timothy, standing inside amongst some destroyed produce. He was on the phone with someone, probably the cops or our boss. As I approached at a fast walk, I could see refrigerated doors left propped open, the cold air already long gone. Pools of water were on the floor from melted ice. Only one of the stalls was semi-cleared. No surprise it was the beer and liquor section. Overall, it was obvious someone had a field day in here.

“Great” I muttered as I approached Timothy. “ This is gonna be a lot to clean up.” I say dejectedly knowing our manager, Joe, was gonna be pissed.

My manager and the local police arrived shortly after. After they took a report and photos, I started to clean up with Timothy. Another grocery stocker, Austin arrived 30 minutes after his shift was supposed to start. He looked pretty hungover and red in the face. Looking around his face paled a little as he took in what happened. 

According to the blurry CCTV, the store was ransacked by some kids in hoodies. On the one remaining camera in the entire store, we could see a girl and 3 guys entering from the back room. They seemed to be having a blast from stealing from the neighborhood grocery mart. The last piece of fuzzy recording showed them taking as much alcohol as they could carry. Then they easily ran out the way they came. 

Before I could even speak up, Austin blurted out “PHOEBE! Why didn’t you lock up like I ASKED you!?!” screaming inches from my ear. 

My hearing aid ringing at the close proximity of his high pitched yell. 

As I cupped my right ear and winced from the pain in my ear drum, I yelled back “You never told me to! Your supposed to lock up the back! I was on my cashier shift! Not my stocking duties! I locked the front and side doors like-“

“You stupid bitch! You just didn’t want to hear me! Check your damn hearing you idiot!” Austin said.

I honestly don’t know how I managed to keep myself from punching him in his crooked nose. It’s not my fault I’ve had hearing loss ever since I was little. 

“But that’s not my job anyways I-“

“Phoebe! Enough!” My manager cut in. “You should have heard him, no excuses! You’re on a tight rope from now on, I’m also docking your pay from last week to pay for the alcohol you let people steal.” 

“ But I-!”

“ If I hear another word, you're fired! I don’t want to hear about your ears, just clean them out and start listening!” Joe said. 

I was stunned. I could feel tears painfully gathering in my eyes. How could they be so hurtful about something I was born with. 

I could see Austin snickering over Joes shoulder. I feel my face turning as red as a tomato. Now my eyes were filled with tears from anger. Uggghh! Why didn’t my manager, Joe, believe me?! Oh wait. Duh. Cause I’m in little ole Silver Texas! Home of the drunk absent fathers and struggling mothers. Women are still treated as meat and it’s even worse for people of color. I get dirty looks and the occasional snarling comment about my Latin features almost every day. It’s hard to be proud of your heritage when you are hated so much. There are hardly any jobs here, except for some deteriorating stores or the steel factory. That factory supplies the military base to the East of us. Frankly it’s the only thing keeping this town afloat. People here hate that I exist here. Once again forgetting that I’m as legal as they are. The only reprieve people around here get is drowning their sorrows in a pint of beer.

I hate it here. 

~~~~Present day, Phoebe POV~~~~

“Whatever” I mumble. I’m getting out of here once summer is over. If I make enough money I can finally enroll in nursing school this fall. I’m so close. Then I can afford to eat something other than 50 cent ramen. 

I’m torn from my thoughts as I hear the wind picking up outside. Huh. It’s been clear all day. As I walk to my little sedan, I feel air around me changing. I can’t put my finger on it. I feel...danger. I quickly look around the empty lot, looking for something out of place. 

Nothing.

As I hop into my car, I watch a flock of birds flying west. They look really distressed, frantically flying high above me.

I’m quickly re-tying my long auburn hair when something catches my eye. I see something blurred in the sky. In the direction that the birds came from. It looked like a bright streak of solid black. It…was that a plane? It looked so odd. It was only visible for a few seconds. The black colored thing looked like it was moving downward. But then it faded to a perfect shade of the blue sky.

Hmmm…. I shouldn’t linger any longer, I have to get home. My apartment is on the eastern edges of town. I roll down my windows to let the blistering heat out. My air conditioner hasn’t worked in months. Perfect timing for scorching Texas summer.

!!WHHHHIIIRRRRRRRRR!!

I jump as I hear a piercing siren in the distance. It’s the tornado warning alarm. Crap, better head home. That must explain the birds and the weird air pressure.

!!!WRRRWRRRRWRRR!!!

That’s different. I haven’t heard that siren before, and it keeps getting louder. As I drive to my apartment, it seems to get louder, overlapping with the tornado siren. My apartment is kinda out of the way. On the farther outskirts of town by 30 miles. The woods alongside the road quickly seem to be getting darker. I look up and see the light dimming by the second. The feeling of danger is rising in my chest. My hands are getting clammy on the steering wheel. The wind is also picking up. I can see debris, leaves, and twigs pecking at my windshield. At this point I’m getting antsy. I can feel the wind trying to push my car to the side.

The sirens are getting much louder now. Cmon, I’m only 20 miles from my apartment now. I try turning on the radio, but it’s all static. My flip phone also shows no service. 

As I look up from my phone, I see a golf sized rock hit my windshield. Leaving a large crack and scaring the shit out of me. I slow down as more debris starts to pelt at my car. God! I can’t believe this! Another bill I have to scrounge up the money for. I don’t have much time to pout when a large tree falls directly in front of me. I slam the brakes but I’m too slow. I scream as my car slams into the fallen tree. My body jerks forward, my seat belt catching me. 

I’m unscathed but I wish I could say the same about my car. 

At this point the trees are all swaying and creaking from the strong winds. I look at my bent hood, seeing soft plumes of smoke coming from the underside.

“Nooo!” I yell. I can’t get stranded out here right now. It’s quickly turning dark. Strange. It shouldn't be past 7pm. 

I look up and down the road, searching for any sign of a passing car. Walking would take a while, but it’s better than nothing. I take my bag and wallet from the car, starting my journey home. 

To the left of the road, I start to hear something. Loud shots and yelling. Oh my god, I am not about to get shot by some muggers out here. I start jogging now. I can still see the tree tops but after a few more minutes I can only see a few feet in front of me. Using the light from my little phone to illuminate the floor, I pick up the pace. 

All of a sudden I hear a blood curdling scream, this time much closer. A long string of gunshots follow the screaming. I should be about 25 minutes from home now. Then a nonhuman roar erupts from the trees. It’s terrifying. No matter how far I run, the noises seem to be getting louder and closer. 

‘Please! God! I’ll be a good Christian if you just let me survive this!’ I think to myself. I’m sweating like a pig now. It must be a new moon because I can’t even see moonlight. I look behind me as I run, there a lights deep in the woods. I can hear deep men’s shouting.

“ahhh!” I go flying forward as I trip over a sizable tree branch. My knees and palms catch me on the rough asphalt. I skinned my legs and hip pretty badly. My phone is lying broken next to me. 

The gunfire is deafening, it’s so close now. I have to get up and keep running!

~~~~Not far away, Yautja POV~~~~

These flesh bags are no match. Their puny weapons could hurt, if only their primitive iron bullets could pierce my armor. Their aim is poor. Their pathetic minds overflowing with fear, clouding their judgements. 

Pathetic. Not even their war facilities hold a masterful ooman of war to challenge me. 

The screams are gratifying at least. The squeels remind me of dying wild kopida in Opradsy. Though their hides were much thicker than oomans. Ooman have bad skin to make leather or pelt. 

I jump to a lower tree branch, surveying the area. I just finished setting several bear traps and a motion detector in the area, further down a path used by oomans. 

I smell fear all around. The overly-sweet smelling musk surrounds the forest, all the blood sacs scattering to find me. This hunt has been easy. Too easy. The bloodlust becoming the only thing gratifying part of the hunt.

The male and female ooman warriors are dwindling. Many running away. They deserve to die for their disgrace. There is no pride in running. 

I hear a ooman scream to my right. My bear trap has captured one. Not far. 

Time to collect. 

~~~~Phoebe POV~~~~ 

The pain in unbearable, it feels like my entire leg is on fire. Any movement almost makes me faint. I’m stuck. 

If only I’d seen the metal contraption. I stepped right on it, clamping my left leg: the sharp metal jaws clamping at my bone. 

My voice is starting to wane from so much screaming. If only the pain would end. I don’t want to suffer any longer. 

I hear footsteps coming this way, I force myself to look up to see a man, a soldier, running on the street toward me. 

“Help! Please! I’m stuck!” I yell as he approaches.

He falters on his run, shining his flashlight on my face and down my body. His body light shows his face. I can see fear in his eyes as he looks down at the trap. He shakes his head.

We both hear a tree near us shake violently, raining down leaves. There's clicking and growling coming from that direction. Something is there. Is that what the gunshots were about? The soldier staggers and shines his light toward the sounds. Breathing heavier. He looks between me and the direction of the noises before running past me. 

“Wait! No! Please I need help! Please! Come back!” I scream after him. I try to claw my body toward him, my leg dragging behind me. Blood is starting to pool around my body. 

I keep pleading at him to come back for me. He is only a dozen meters away when I hear something whir through the air past me. Whatever it was causes the soldier to scream out. It must have struck him really badly. His screams soon turn to coughs. His flashlight is now on the floor in front of him, aimed toward me. 

“Thump!” Something drops behind me, but I can’t turn my head all the way to see. At this point, I’m frozen in fear.

I don’t dare to move. I keep my head forward, looking toward the struggling man. 

I can make out heavy footsteps from whatever it was. It pauses next to my body, then continues past me. It soon starts to enter my field of vision. I see a dark thick leg, black netting wrapping along most of it. It keeps going, until I see all of its monstrous body.

~~~~Yautja POV~~~~

I watch from afar as the little female hooman writhes on the floor in pain. Her little face scrunches up as she tries to pull herself free of the trap. My trap was not intended for such a useless thing. 

She does not look like the other females. Much more petite, soft fleshy features. Nothing like the muscled females of this hunt. She is no threat but still prey.

Another ooman approaches, one of the bigger males with weapons. The little female calls for the male. 

Curious, I get closer to hear the exchange. 

The male hesitates, sensing my presence. His fear is permeable. He knows his end is fast approaching. Interestingly, the male decides to flee rather than help his own kind. 

Such unhonorable creatures. My mandibles click at such disgrace. 

I pull out my smart disc, launching it into the air and guiding it into the back of the fleeing coward. 

It falls in a heap, partially paralyzed from the spine incision. 

It’s still alive. Good, now to show the female true strength. This is what happens to cowardly prey.

Jumping down behind the female, I pause briefly to take in my handiwork of a trap. The female's leg is firmly latched into the teeth of it. Any more pressure and the trap would snap it clean off. Not enough to break bone but just enough to ground my prey. 

The female is even smaller up close, almost half my yautja height. Her mane is the color of the tree trunks, dark and long. 

Her fear is palpable. Strangely….sweeter than the others. 

I mustn’t be sidetracked by such a thing. Now to deal with the male. I approach the male, raising him by the throat. 

This one must be the unit leader. I watched as he abandoned his team to take his escape. No matter, his skull will look fitting in my collection. The head of a coward. I take hold of his shoulder and both legs in one hand. Pulling the body in half. I take pleasure in his coward scream. His eyes rolling backwards as his intestines rain down onto the ground. I detach his skull and spine cleanly. Attaching it to my belt. 

The female must have gotten a good show. If her screams are anything to go by. 

I look behind to see her face transfixed in an expression of horror. Mouth agape and eyes wide. Those alien eyes are truly mysterious. I click to myself enjoying the attention. Her scent also seems different. It fuels me with bloodlust, craving her to see the carnage of a worthy yautja. As an elite fully-blooded yautja, it will be a big day for such a boring ooman. 

She could make a good audience to watch the rest of the hunt. I aim my net gun and trap the female as she flails and screams. 

The hunt will be a little more fun this time.


	2. Carnage

~~~~Phoebe POV~~~~

Oh fuck… I’m gonna die. Probably the same way as that soldier. 

It’s fucking huge! It towered over the man, picked him up like a fucking rag doll. Then it tore him into two. 

That thing is fucking massive. It wasn’t some animal though. It had a distinctly humanoid body. But everything about it looked lethal. It was solid black, like the night. I can only make out it’s outline and features because of the bright flashlight. It looked like a cross between a humanoid Cthulhu and the world's largest bodybuilder. Instead of tentacles dangling from its face. It had long black tendrils of...rope? The skin of it looked wet, reflecting a bit from the lights glow. More than half of its body was covered by plates of blackened metal. The parts that weren’t covered in armor were layered with a netlike clothing. The ends of its hands looked menacing. It had long bear-like claws that looked like they could easily slit someone’s throat. 

It’s back is adorned by intricate contraptions, some that look like wicked warped blades and massive bazooka looking guns. 

I watched as he dropped the lower half of the corpse, guts pooling in a heap. 

I don’t think anything in my nursing classes could have prepared me for this carnage. And it keeps getting worse. 

It reached down with clawed hands and dug it’s fingers into the base of the man's spine ripping upward until all of the spine popped out. The skull stayed attached with a few remaining ligaments. 

I’m about to barf when it lets out a huge roar, piercing my sensitive ears. I had to use both hands to cover them as I cowered on the floor. 

Now it’s looking at me, those yellow glowing eyes piercing right into my soul. Dread sinks like lead in my stomach. 

It stares at me for a while, head tilted to the side. Those glowing eyes look extremely calculating. I guess it decided to cut to the chase.

Crouching, it felt through the pieces of flesh that was once a man. It’s digging out a round metal from the mess. The edges have razor edges, coated with blood.

I have to move. I scoot back on my bum, inching backwards. I whimper softly at the strain from my wounds: trying in vain to stifle the noise. 

Long, black ropes sway as it stands and completely faces me. Halting my slow backward limping. I feel like a mouse, caught in the hypnotizing gaze of a cunning snake.

That’s what it reminds me of, a black cobra. A stealthy, confident predator. And I’m feeling like a plump, injured mouse. A quick snack for an ancient killer.

Before I can even register a scream, it strikes its arm toward me.

I’m screaming bloody murder as I’m wrapped in a heavy net thing.

I feel the rough net wrap around my body. I’m panicking and trying to free myself of the restraints. Clicking and grunting spurs my escape. 

The air leaves my lungs as I’m hoisted up, over it’s hard shoulder. It’s moving now. Fast. Like, an Olympic track racer fast. The ground under my blurs as it runs, occasionally jumping through the tall trees. 

Every twist and turn is misery on my leg. The more I struggle to get free, I can feel the teeth of the trap sinking deeper into my calf. I’m in agony, but my adrenaline is kicking my mind to focus on freeing myself. 

It ends rather quickly as I’m chucked out of the net. I land painfully on my side, jostling the trap on my leg. I can’t control my sobbing now, my leg hurts so bad.

“Pl-please! It hurts!!! Somebody! ANYBODY!!!” I scream, cradling the dirty wound. 

I look up to see the cobra eyed monster nowhere in sight. 

“Who’s out there?” I hear a deep voice shout from the dark forest. 

I gasp. “I’m here! Please I need help! Here! Here!” 

7 uniformed people emerge from the thick forest. Their bright flashlights and guns all pointed at me.

“Don’t shoot! My name is Phoebe! I’m from Silver, Texas! I don’t know what’s happening.” I cried with my hands held high.

“Goddamn it. Look at her leg. The thing must have snagged another person in those traps.” Said a ginger haired woman in a whispered yell. 

“Are y’all talking about the monster?! I-I saw it! It was right in front of me! Thank god I’m not going crazy! Please, my leg! I-“ I quickly ramble

“Keep it down. It will blow our posi- Guh! Ah!!” The soldier didn’t get to finish as two gaping holes appeared in her chest. *Tssssp!* Another appeared right in the middle of her neck.

Blood pooled in her mouth as we all stared in shock.

“Sir! It’s here! Sergeant O’Brien is down!” A blonde man yelled into a radio. “Everyone keep an eye out, shoot at will!” He told the group

Flashlights and guns are aimed at the direction of the three blasts.

Unearthly clicking is starting to come from seemingly different directions. 

All hell breaks loose with a scream of another soldier.

~~~~ Third Person POV Limited~~~~

Once the female human is in the small clearing, the coal colored yautja trots to set up another motion detector a few meters away. When it is fully set, the elite checks the sat-com on its wrist. The gauntlet shows a holographic map of the area. Once it is linked to the detector, the map starts to show dots. Each dot indicating movement in the area.

The yautja trills, pleased at so many prey. Ready for the hunt! 

“N'jauka, pyode amedha” it says with sarcasm. Setting the night vision to thermal, it watches the female ooman. She is yelling, stirring up quite the commotion. The strong-high pitched voice is almost pleasing to the yautja. 

Not much later, the heat from the warm human bodies show brightly in his vision. The yautja reads back it’s mandibles, thirsty for a fight. 

~~~~Yautja POV ~~~~

I found a high position in the tallest tree surrounding the small clearing. Now I wait patiently as the little female shouts for the human soldiers. This vantage point is perfect. A clear sight of the ooman warriors and the expressive female. 

0/7 

I make simple work of the first. The two consecutive shots pierce both lungs. The last in the jugular. The female warrior's death sends a wave of fear from all the remaining humans. One sweet scent... sticking out from the rest. Odd. 

1/7. Simple.

A male shouts into a communication device. No doubt calling other oomans for help. ‘Such incompetence’ 

Tsk. tsk. Too soon for that. I activate a charge, sending it toward the male. The charge should break up the communication signal. 

Which should be next? Ah! Why not the fleeing male near the back? Taking aim with the plasmacaster, the male instantly perishes. 

2/7. 

Now to make an appearance; I quietly drop down behind the group. Gliding behind an unsuspecting victim, I take my combistick from my back. In two spiral moves, I twirl the blades into the back of one of the larger males. Nicely slicing through ribcage. 

3/7.

My female ooman. Is screaming all the air in it’s tiny lungs. A glance at her face shows all that I want to see. A perfect picture of what is unfolding. 

The remaining soldiers aren’t even worth being called opponents. Even combined, they are as easy to extinguish. Even an advanced human team as this wouldn’t be able to kill a fledgling xenomorph. How could these females accept such mates?

Throwing my combistick, I impale another into a tree. It’s not dead yet. I’ll save that one near the end. Ah!!! How refreshing! Even amongst all their screams. One seems to call me. The piercing, clear voice. I do love an audience. A welcome discovery.

I elongate my wristblades. Slicing off an entire leg of a burly human. Another slash in the abdomen. It’s flesh sizzles grotesquely. Xenomorph blood. I modified these blades to eject xenomorph blood. Coating them in a thin sleeve of corrosive chemical. With enough experimentation, I long ago found the right yautja metals to go with this combination. 

4/7. Invigorating.

I pierce another through the skull, dangling it up before vaulting it at a nearby human. One human manages to land me with a biting bullet. Though my thick skin barely dents. Lucky shot, the others haven’t even been able to land a single shot. The last one must have gotten free of my combistick

6/7

I turn to see this lucky shooter, finding the little ooman with a short barreled weapon in shaking hands.

I look to see the impaled soldier, now dead with half of its blood drained from the wound. 

7/7 

What an amusing little insect. Her role was to be a recipient of such entertainment but now she wants to take part. A courageous little mistake. This sweet smelling ooman has joined the match.

Time to change the score. 

0/1

Ignoring the annoying spray of bullets from her feeble little weapon. I slowly walk to her, taking in every spasming muscle in her alien face. Her mouth is lined with two plump looking lips. Filled with juicy blood. Her blunt teeth capture the bottom flap of flesh, the ooman ‘lips’. She has cut one of them, blood trickling slowly down her chin. 

The human weapon in her grasp has no more ammunition. In a last ditch effort, the daring female chucks it at my shoulder. *click click* I laugh at such a useless effort. 

What an amusing insect! Completely pathetic! 

That sweet blood drop on her lip has my attention. What kind of pollen must she consume to warrant this scent? 

Let’s find out!

“Gkaun-yte, lou-dte kale” I trill with smugness. “N'jauka, yla dtai'kai'-dte

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> N'jauka, pyode amedha - Welcome, soft meats  
> Gkaun-yte, Lou-dte kale- Hello, child-bearer (female)  
> N'jauka yla dtai'kai'-dte- Welcome to the battle
> 
> P.s. I know there will be inconsistency in the translations. I try to search for most ‘official’ yautja words, but there are a lot missing...so I’m making some up as I go. Let me know if y’all have questions about something!


	3. Terror

~~~~Phoebe POV~~~~

This pistol isn’t doing jack shit! I managed to get one decent shot that could have downed a full grown man. All it did was get its attention. It picked everyone off one by one. All in the span of a few minutes! I’m sooooo fucking screwed. 

I look around to see if there are anymore guns around. Seeing nothing, I decide to use the butt of the gun to stun it. I’ve seen it plenty of times in movies. 

“hah!” I yell as I throw it toward its head…..

...that didn't do shit…I think I’m just making it mad!

It’s massive body is right over me now. That massive head is a foot from my face. It reaches up, this time to its own face, grabbing onto the metal there. Air pressure is released as the metal mask is removed. It’s horrendous. It’s face is light ash gray, four mandibles gate the part where it’s mouth should be. The clicking and gurgling is coming from it’s opening and closing mouth. The hot air of its breaths wafts to me, surprisingly not smelling like anything. It’s eyes once again mesmerize me, almost like it can control me with its glare. Through the pain of my limbs, I can feel my body getting drowsy.

A terrible mouth opens wide, spiked mandibles spreading to each side. Long muscled tongue emerges from the depths. Sliding out between two rows of sharp teeth. Those pearly whites look like they're used for biting through the toughest meats. It’s gonna way my face off I bet. Why does the grossest death have to fall to me!?! Fuck!

The slithering tongue slinks down my face. The forked, tongue slides from my cheekbone to my lips and chin. It stings as it presses on my torn, worried lips. I feel warmth on the cut of my bottom one. My once oozing lip now erupts with a soothing sensation, erupting throughout my body. My eyes flutter at such a rush of energy.

My limbs aren’t even responding anymore. All of my instincts to flee are conflicting with an urge to… give in.

What is going on with me?!

Why doesn’t it kill me already like the rest?! I’m done with this nightmare, I’ve endured enough trauma and pain for a lifetime. Ever since I was born. I hate living. No matter how hard I try, people always push me back down. Who am I kidding, I would never be able to make enough money to even pay off this year's tuition. I can never catch a break. 

“¡Ya hazlo! ¡Mátame! Just do it!” I yell at it. I’m angry now. Whatever it is, finds pleasure from this nightmare. I could tell by the way it roared and gurgled after every kill, spraying blood and guts everywhere with it’s blades. 

My vision is blurring. Black spots appear in my eyes. I can hardly keep my head up.

“Just do it you piece of shit. Just… just ust do iii-“ I can’t even keep my head up anymore… I just want to sleep. The last of my energy fleeing me after my bout of anger. I can still sense the thing next to me. 

Yellow orbs are the last thing I see as I let the darkness consume me. 

…

~~~~ Yautja POV~~~~

My gaze remains locked on those deep brown ones. My night vision gives me a clear view of that expressive face. There is a strange energy flowing, a pulsing deep seated pressure that reaches drop into my chest. I’ve never felt this sensation emit from a seemingly harmless ooman. 

Her taste is exquisite, a tart sweetness. It’s attacking my senses as I explore broken ooman lips. Expensive fermented tzelap berries are the closest I can trace this flavor. Intoxicating. The little female doesn’t appreciate the attention. Little white teeth flash between its tasty lip as she yells in her native tongue. Her life force is waning. I look down at my own trap, seeing a pool of sweet smelling blood on the grass. A waste of such aromatic life-blood. The scene is most displeasing to my being. 

This won’t do. Finally something interesting. A difficult thing to find for a seasoned yautja warrior. Centuries of driving away my boredom have left me restless for something more. I’ve hunted the most dangerous beasts across thousands of galaxies. I’ve climbed the ranks of one of the most notorious clans. Mated with the strongest yautja to carry my seed for the next millennia. 

Perhaps a nice expressive pet could entertain me between hunts. Although, I wouldn’t mind hearing those strong screams as I rip apart my prey. A cacophony of applause as I show this little mouse a real battle. 

I’ll have to act fast before her body completely fails. 

I conjure my weapons from the mess. With a click of my gauntlet, they fling toward me, settling into their sheaths on their own. My very own modifications. After calling my ship from the sat-com, I scoop the limp body in one arm. I shall have to remove the trapping in the med bay, she may bleed out if I unlatch it now.

Once I am in my ship, I begin my work on bringing back the little female. Working with ease on the trap, I quickly scan some intel on basic human anatomy and physiology. Simple little creature, really. I need to set some fractured bone before she is ready for the Bio-healing chamber. Setting the instructions into the machine, I set the female on the metal table. I watch as the metal arms start the process. Slicing into the injured leg.

“GAHHHH!” the little human awakes. 

Oh right, their low pain tolerance slipped my mind. Quickly, I hold down the ooman as I plunge a needle into her arm. Soon her movements become sluggish, settling back into the medical table. After her alien eyes close in slumber, I retrieve a silver tool. Once the tracking pin is in place in the nape on her neck, I move some of her hair aside. Injecting another device into the base of her spine.

A small metal object catches my attention. I had previously noticed it through my thermal while we were on the ground. My initial scan showed that the frequencies didn’t allow for communication. Quick research on a few data sites shows the use of such a thing. Ah, a simple fix. We shall adjust that as well. Sensory enhanced and translator duo is placed deep in her skull, attached to the temporal lobe. The precise electric currents will supply neurons with language information and enhance hearing. 

My pet must be able to take and receive any command I see fit. 

As she is placed in the chamber, I leave the bay to focus back on the purpose of this mission. The others should be done with their tasks. At the hologram station, I send a signal to the other yautjas. Each warrior appears on the panel, a nod and gesture of respect from each. 

“Status update on your assignments” I instructed sternly.

“Au-zua’thu” Axck-fis says my name with a slight incline of his head “Both I and Kiev’chi have found useful intel on the fallen’s coordinates.” He announced.

I nod, “Send them immediately, it should be the remaining pieces we need. I found part of the file that describes the events that transpired. Our mission is finished. Return to the clan ship. You will receive further instruction then. Those who proved themselves may go on to the next stretch of this plan.” I say, cutting the transmission call.

The mother ship will be pleased with our clan. Once again proving the honor of our warriors. Although these humans are helpless on their own, a small handful can be exceptionally cunning with enough preparation. The mothership is wise to have chosen us, the matriarch and elders are the oldest remaining yautjas. 

From my sat-com I can see new diagrams appear, showing me my female’s vitals and function levels. Her bpm is rising steadily. 

She will wake soon. 

~~~~


	4. Helpless

Heavy head. Limbs limp. Tongue tied.

“Ssshhhhhhh” A soft voice calls. “Go back to sleep. Maybe you should stay asleep forever.”  
That voice... I know it. Mother? Fuzzy memories of my childhood. Flashes of street curbs. Rats scurrying into a nearby sewer drain. Rotting plywood. Bruised arms. Itchy scalp. People yelling things in my direction.

“Dirty bastard child!”  
“Evil girl!”  
“Move! Nasty rat lover!”  
“Only the lice in your filthy hair love you!”  
“Not a step closer, witch!”

The voices warp around my skull, pushing me deeper into a pool of self hate. Memories of the mother that abandoned me. Left me to fend for myself. I wish I could follow her into that peaceful sleep. She looked like an angel. Her face was finally relaxed. Not the usual furrowed brow and snarling lips.

She was only nice when she slept. At night I could sneak from the floor to her bedside. The stained mattress creaking as I crept to be close to her. She didn’t like sleeping in the same bed as me. She would just say that I should be satisfied on the floor, I even got a thin blanket. I can’t really hear most of the curses she mumbles at me under her breathe. 

That night, when her life escaped on dreaming breathes, I could sense it was her last. The faint colors around her silhouette dimmed. The man that collected my moms money came. He said she died, that I killed her. Tears filled my eyes, begging him to tell me it wasn’t true. She wasn’t nice but she let me sleep in the same room as her. She had said that at least I didn’t sleep in the streets where I belong.

“Demons don’t get to live with humans.” She once said, yanking on my greasy hair. Strands of hair falling as she releases me. 

I’m sobbing, my entire body wracked with hatred. In the distance, I see clouds forming. Bursts of lightning sprout across the sky. The currents branch like long wicked fingers, creeping toward me. They reach for my throat. Clamping. Choking. Clawing. 

~~~~

Electricity surges through me as I wake with a yell. 

My eyes are bombarded by white light. Hot pressure is on my neck. I reach for it. The pads of my fingers meet rough, scaled skin. I look around as my eyes adjust, finding a horrible sight. 

Glowing yellow eyes. It’s mask is off. The reptilian monster is watching me as I try and scoot back on some sort of metal table. It wasn’t a dream! It’s here again. Read to pounce and kill me with a flick of the wrist. 

I don’t get far as my hands flail on empty air. I overestimated the length of the steep table. I’m bracing myself for my painful fall. A large hand yanks at my leg. I’m dangling upside down, inches from the floor. Looking up, I see a muscled arm grasping my ankle. The huge gash in my leg is gone, not a single scar. My jeans are torn up from the knees down. I’m also not wearing my sneakers anymore. 

Clicking surrounds erupts around the room. I look up to see the beast chittering. Shoulders vibrating with its moving chest. Is… is it laughing at me? What the hell?

“Stupid little ooman! Be careful, almost crack your head.” A booming voice says. 

I frantically look around for another source of those words. It fucking spoke. That thing talked to me! 

“Omg my fuuuc- ughh!“ I shout as I’m dropped down the last couple inches. “Owww!”

The beast chitters again, laughing. 

“You can talk?! I say on shaky breath 

It nods, crossing its thick arms. My eyes flicker from it’s massive body to a large doorway to my left. 

“What are you gonna do with me? Please, let me go!”

It’s hypnotizing eyes narrow “You're in no position to make demands little mouse” it says dangerously, bristling. “I can easily take that wriggling tongue from your mouth” It takes a step towards me.

No time like the present. I book it to the open doorway, sliding on my socks as I turn left around the corner. The floor underneath my feet feels warm, like it’s alive. Curving hallways are lined with dark silver metals. It’s so dim. The few ceiling lights are pretty far away from each other. Each patch of illuminated hallway is cut by several meters of darkness. 

Doors line up and down the hallways, one window I pass shows a large cavern with a blue river flowing far below. That’s a damn canyon! How far are we?! I don’t stop to ogle the view. Loud hissing spurs my escape. Tears are trailing down my face from anxiety.

I’ve been running for over 5 minutes now, the noises behind me fading. Every hallway I take looks so similar. I can’t even tell which way I already took. Most of the doors I tried to open won’t budge. None of them had any door handles. 

I take a sharp right, surprised to see one door ajar, it’s at the very end of this long hallway. Almost exactly as I see the door, all the lights in the hallway go out. I’m in complete darkness now. The open doorway is now the only light source. I run faster and faster trying to reach the door. Goosebumps rise on my neck as I run. Right as I cross the threshold, the door slides down violently. My heels slip on slippery metal, sending me sliding. I land on my ass, sliding to a halt next to something. 

The cold hits me like a brick. It’s freezing in here! I look up at what I bumped into. A huge face hangs above me. I cup my mouth to cover my scream. A rhino sized monkey thing dangles above me. It's a pale face permanently frozen in an angry sneer. The canines are longer than my hand, if it were alive it could tear out my throat with those. I scuttle away, taking in the room. Icicles cling to the ceiling. There are several other things dangling from large hooks. Some just look like huge pieces of meat: others are whole beasts like the giant monkey. None of them look like any animal from earth. 

Something heavy drops behind me. 

“Prey runs. A good pet listens” a powerful voice says.

A large clawed hand wraps around my throat, holding tight. I wheeze for air.

“You shall not move until I instruct so” it snarls. “Do you understand female? ...Answer! ” It commands, holding even tighter. 

Barely mustering enough air I frantically nod and whimper “y-e ye-s!” 

“Good, I am not a forgiving master” it declares, loosening its grip a bit. I watch its sickening glare roam downward, resting on my chest. The cold air has hardened my nipples. The pebbled peaks showing through my thin bra and shirt. My once clean, work T-shirt has several holes. Part of my bra strap is exposed and looks like it’s about to bust, clinging on my two threads.

A claw reaches up to my breasts, flicking my right nipple. I whimper, afraid it’ll cut such a sensitive area. 

Hungry eyes stare, up and down my body.

I’m starting to really feel the cold, my teeth chattering. It just stares at me for a few seconds, watching my jaw vibrate from the below freezing temperature. 

The hand once playing with my nipple moves away. Its attention turns to look at a hologram? that appears on his armored wrist. 

“Tsk. What a fragile ooman you are. You should count yourself lucky that I find you more entertaining alive.”

“...But why?” I blurt out, hoping I won’t regret it. 

“As I’ve said, you are my pet now. I shall keep you alive until…” it pauses “... until I grow tired of you” with that, it tosses me over one of its muscled shoulders, and walks out of the cold room. 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon any poor grammar. Please comment if y’all want me to correct something.


	5. Dazed

~~~~Phoebe POV~~~~

My blood runs cold as it manhandled me. It carried me like I weighed absolutely nothing. Its confident gait never faltered as it carried my wriggling body. The monstrosity seemed to know exactly where it was going. I tried to remember all the turns we took, in case I needed to make a getaway. Blood was rushing to my head, the building pressure and jostling quickly gave me motion sickness. My head was spinning and soon I lost count of the turns we took. Tears escaped my eyes, falling directly from my eyelashes to the floor underneath. 

How am I gonna survive this… this thing could kill me if it accidentally stepped on me. One wrong move and I am dead meat. How am I gonna live being its ‘pet’. 

I guess to it, I was the weird looking alien. Did it want to watch me behind bars? Like a hamster in a tank? I never had a pet of my own, though I’ve always loved animals. As a child, I tried to play with the rats that wandered in the alley. Some were pretty mean, biting my fingers as I offered crumbs. The younger ones were much more adventurous. They would take the crumbs from my palms. I remember giggling as they would climb up my arms, sniffing at my ear. They were so sweet, more than the people that chased me away. The flea ridden animals are the only things I really miss about that town. 

Sometimes I would sneak into the neighborhood pet store, ducking under the partitions to avoid the employees. I would watch the little orange hamsters run on their wheels. One day, I went to check on one of the cutest hamsters, finding her limp, lifeless body laying on a motionless wheel. It ran itself to death, expending all of its energy. I would stare with wide, sad eyes. The poor thing didn’t deserve to be caged by these cruel people. Humans suck. 

If the pet store owner found me, she would drag me by my stained shirt and toss me out the backdoor. I remember a nasty scar I got from being thrown onto a broken shard of glass in the alley. The broken glass forced its way into my outer thigh. I had to dig it out with shaky fingers, taking one of my dirty socks to press into the deep gash. The scar was a permanent reminder of that childhood. 

I’d rather be a free rat than a trapped hamster. 

“Please...please no…” I plead in a whisper. I’m not sure if I’m pleading to the beast, God, or some other celestial being. If humans were made in god’s image, then who was this thing’s god? Could human gods even stand a chance against one’s god? Or was it a demon? A hell spawn that haunts the humans… Much like my own mother would call me...a demon from hell.

…

“Oomph!” Rough hands pulled me down onto cold tile. I lost my balance at the quick rush of blood from my head, stumbling on my feet. I scan the room, obviously the same sterile looking room that I woke up in. Strange vials of organs and creatures line some shelves on the walls. Several intricate machines are in this room, along with a few tables like the one I had slept on. Again, my eyes meet piercing yellow orbs. Clawed hands reach for me. 

A vice grip wraps around my forearm. It’s rumbling voice speaks “ _ Keep still little ooman, or this will hurt. _ ”

My eyes widen as I watch the reptilian beast grab a syringe from the table, placing a long needle at the tip. Oh god no! That thing looks like it's meant to pierce elephant skin! I try to plead with him to stop, a snarling warning erupts from its throat. The growl obviously meant to make me shut up. 

I try to contain my whimpers of pain as the thin needle plunges into my arm. The shiny tube quickly fills with my blood. It takes about a fourth of a cup's fill of blood. My arm constantly aches at the mistreatment. 

He pulls out the needle, blood still leaking from the puncture wound. He turns away from me, taking the syringe to a wierd machine near us. A large vat of black liquid sits in a clear cylindrical container. He pours my red blood into the opening, the onyx liquid starts to bubble as it comes in contact with my blood. A glowing light screen appears, showing a picture of blood cells and other charts. I can’t make out the symbols, they glow bright red as the image shifts and changes. He touches and swipes at the glowing image, moving things and analyzing something. 

I don’t press my luck again by running this time. If I try another escape today, I have no doubt that it would go through with its threat. Besides, it could probably take me down before I get past the door. It had been toying with me, I realize now. It knew exactly where I was and even predicted my actions. 

The beast chuckles with a nasty clicking. It turns back to face my huddled form. Eyes scan my face and body. Its eyes searching for something. I cower as it bends down, presses its jaws against my collarbone. A large hand gathers my hair. It grips firmly, pulling my head backward. With my neck exposed, he gains a better angle on my neck. Weird mandibles click and nibble at my sensitive skin. 

“ _ No wonder your scent is richer _ ” more chittering noises erupt from its mouth “ _ How did you end up on Terra? _ ” It asked, eyes narrowed.

“Wh-What?” I whispered, confused at his question. I didn't want to anger it by not answering a command or question. But I had no idea what it meant. It released my hair, letting my head up. Its yellow eyes again watching my face. 

“ _ Your blood is sweet _ ” it said, raising my bloodied forearm in its grip. “ _ Not the bitter liquid of the oomans. _ ” A thick tongue flowed out of its cavernous mouth, licking up the drops of blood on my skin. My eyelashes fluttered at the sensation, hot energy erupting everywhere it licked. The aching pain of the needle’s prick was replaced by a creeping warmth. Its eyes never left my face as its long coiling tongue slithered up. Now I could see the tendril in full light. The tongue was so much longer than a human tongue, the longest I saw it emerge was about a foot and a half. The forked tentacle was the color of dark red wine. 

The wet muscle crept up, over my collarbone, ... neck, … jaw, … chin, … pausing at my mouth. I squeeked, pressing my lips together as it swept over my lips. The strong tongue continues to pry my lips open. I started to struggle, trying to evade the breach. A hand came up to capture both wrists, holding them above me. I feel an arm on my lower back, pushing my back into an arch, sliding my lower half against his groin. Sharp fingers travel up my back, stopping on my bra. I hear fabric tear, and I soon feel my bra loosening around my boobs. The strong hand then wraps around to the front, stroking the curve of one of my breasts. Unprepared, I gasp at the sensation. The long tongue suddenly invades my mouth. I bite down, trying to force the monster to leave my mouth. I don’t think the damn thing even felt that! It doesn’t even try to pull back. If anything, it spurs it on! I feel another hand grab my ass. Reaching further down, edging on the puffy lips of my pussy. 

My body is heating up. I can feel my lower body respond to the teasing. The tongue in my mouth is exploring the new terrain; tracing the roof of my mouth, exploring my blunt teeth, and sparring with my struggling tongue. I looked up through foggy eyes, meeting intense swirling pools of gold. There are so many bright shades of yellow. I feel hypnotised, the same feeling I experienced in the woods. Inching forward, I can't resist the pull of the snake eyes. They call to me like a moth to a flame. It’s like staring into the sun, the blinding rays of light are so powerful, they could burn your retinas. The enchanting cobra eyes have me completely charmed. I can't even remember where I am or who those glowing eyes belong to. 

Seemingly satisfied, the tongue finally left my mouth as it re-entered its own. I gasp, taking in a gulp of air. 

“ _ Good little pet _ ” I come back to earth, (not literally, unfortunately) I’m shocked to hear those words, instantly feeling hurt. I notice both my hands clinging to his reptilian chest. My pelvic bone pressed up against his rippling abs. 

  
  


“What did you do to me?” I whispered in confusion. 

It pauses, “ _ Your body is... responding to me. You become very receptive with only a few touches. _ ” I can feel vibrations from its chest. “ _ I haven’t given you any aphrodisiac, yet you turned very willing. Your body senses my strong yautja pheromones _ “ It mandibles opened and closed, teeth clacking together.

My brows furrow in exasperation, I try to pull back, but his hold is unrelenting. “Yatija?” 

He looks angry at my pronunciation “ _ Yautja _ .” he said with ire. “ _ We are lethal warriors, hunting across the multi-galaxies _ .” I could feel his chest rise pridefully. ‘Wow, it's so full of itself...though it definitely explained the bloodbath back in the forest.’ I thought to myself. I shuddered, remembering the carnage.

A chiming, clear chirp sounded from the contraption that contained my blood. He finally released me, I scurried to press myself to the wall behind me. It, the ‘yautja’, ignored my short retreat. I watched as he pressed the side of his armored wrist, a lightscreen appearing. The 3D hologram showed a familiar blue planet, my home for 26 years. A red dot blinked above the Mariana Trench in the Pacific Ocean. I could see the coast of Texas as the blue planet slowly spun in the hologram. ‘I have to get back.’ The hologram's image suddenly expanded, dwarfing the earth's solar system, and soon making the milky way galaxy look like an ant. It warped and soon settled on a shining cluster of stars. It zoomed and landed on a multi-ringed red planet with yellow swirling clouds. 

“P-Please” I whispered. “Please, I belong on earth. I beg you...let me go home.” I pleaded, using the gentlest voice I could muster through my quivering lips.

The yautja tilted his head slightly, still looking at the screen emitting from his device. “ _ That’s not exactly true is it _ ?”, it mocked.

“...I...I don’t understand…” I finally said

Silence filled the room, “ _ You have much to learn, little half-breed _ .” he finally said. 

“…you ...mean puerto rican?” I offered quietly

“ _ Fool of a ooman _ .” he snarled before continuing “ _ Your Mnishid ancestors would be horrified at your idiocy _ ” 

I’ve never heard of any indigenous tribe of that name… Mnishid…

“ _ You are quite callow for a descendent of an ancient race _ .” He raised his arm, bringing the red planet closer. “ _ Your direct progenitor originates from this planet, Ar’thria, either your bearer or sire. Whichever was not human. _ ” he said with watchful eyes. 

…..!!!!

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm editing as I go back and see mistakes in the past chapters. 
> 
> I have a question for those willing to comment your opinion. Should I open up comments for non-registered AO3 users? My only reasoning against it would be anonymous cyber-bullying and spamming. Do yall think this is a reasonable worry on AO3? 
> 
> P.S. Hope you like the chapter, please comment and let me know if y'all have questions, comments, or concerns! <3 
> 
> P.P.S. Let me know if the format looks funky, I'm experimenting with the HTML & Rich text thing.


	6. Greedy

~~~~Au-zua'thu POV~~~~

The little female’s face scrunched up with confusion. Little eyebrows furrowed, the warm brown skin of its forehead creasing in tiny wrinkles. The soft skin looks even more deletable knowing it belongs to such a rare hybrid creature. He had never heard of such an odd combination of species. What would possess a Mnishid to travel to Terra? And then to breed with a human, leaving its offspring to grow up unknowing of its heritage. Quite odd. 

The Mnishid are one of the yautjas most elusive trophies. There is very little known information about them, neither to yautjas and other sentient species of the galaxies. In the many busy capital hubs of the universe you can find a cultivar of sentient species. In my multi-thousand years of existence, I have never seen or heard of a Mnishid on any other planet other than Ar’thria The wispy little creatures are seldom ever heard, and there is very little known information about them. Even an experienced hunter like myself has never found an entire colony of this species. 

For a knowledgeable specimen as myself, I have a creeping need to disclose the mystery around my prey. For honor only allows a warrior who can overpower the strongest prey of the herd. There is no pride in ripping apart helpless babes or the weakest link. Yautja code is very specific, helpless prey holds no honor for a kill. The same applies to sickly specimens as well as pregnant females. But there are stronger Mnishid on that poisonous plant, I can feel it in my blood. This human is yet another reminder of an objective yet to be fulfilled. A mystery yet to be disclosed.

The few Mnishid that I have ever been able to track were each wandering on their own in the thick, fern forests of Ar’thria. The first one I ever saw managed to get away, later I would come to understand that it was an adolescent. I could not clear enough distance to get a clear view to tell the sex. I gave into the chase for several hours, until the little creature vanished from sight and smell. The rest of that hunt proved unfruitful. Remote surveillance and traps did not work. Their cunning senses could perceive a single leaf out of place. Each one of my traps were all deactivated and my hidden surveillance devices were sabotaged, ruining the connections. Hunting on Ar’thria was even more difficult because of the toxic air. The organic spores in the air could enter any seam in my armor even breaching through my Bio-helmet. The spores wouldn’t kill but it did cloud the mind and slowed my perception. 

It took several more centuries and unfruitful hunts on Ar’thria to find 2 more Mnishid. (More than most elites have ever glimpsed). The second and third sightings were two decades between each other. Several weeks of on-foot tracking was required to find each of them, and another few hours of chase until I managed to catch up to each. These were a bit larger than the first; the second Mnishid was clearly female, the third a male. 

The female was lithe and fast. She possessed no brute strength, but was agile and quick witted. Her long crimson hair flowed behind her as she gained more distance, weaving through thick underbrush while I was slowed by my larger body. Soon I lost sight of the fast creature. 

The male was a fraction slower, and I managed to get close enough for the Mnishid to go on the offensive. It put up a surprisingly good fight. It wielded short, curved fighting blades. As it swiftly rolled underneath one of my lunges, it managed to land one well placed jab on my thigh. A burning sensation quickly started to creep through my bloodstream. It made my limbs sluggish, and although I could keep the Mnishid from placing more jabs, I couldn’t maintain my original level of aggressiveness. It detected my slower movements and spun on its heel back into the thick forests. The rush of fatigue slowed my attempts to catch the male. 

A later lab analysis detected a toxic chemical in my body. Further investigation through my DNA database located the species of mushroom, Exthiantelum, that the chemical originated from. The effects of Exthiantelum spores were much more toxic than the common spores in the air. Interestingly, the Mnishid only wore tight leather wrappings, revealing much of their red skin. Meaning their systems should be filled with the spores. Another fascinating observation about their adaptation to the native fungi. 

This little ooman half-blood hardly resembled the ones he managed to find. Both oomans and Mnishid had the same set of humanoid features, but the hues and colors were completely different. Her hair was a deep brown instead of the dark crimson red; although, there was a slight iridescence of red when the strands caught the light just right. The skin and eyes were a completely dissimilar color as well. Even her scent was a mystery. I will have to run further tests to compare. I have an itch to poke and prod at the creature. What secrets did it possess? Its behavior was fascinating in its own way. Underneath its frightened expressive eyes, it seemed to naturally submit to me. It's cries and aroma were addictive as C’ntlip. Even its nervous fidgeting was quite entertaining to watch. In due time, it will learn to squirm in submissiveness. I will see to it. 

I must collect a few more samples, keeping a live specimen might prove useful to study its living tissue and cell cultures. 

A gutural rumbling directs my attention back at the little female. The oomans fatty cheeks start to fill with blood, tinging the skin a pink hue. The grumbling noises are coming from its soft looking abdomen. I glance at its vitals and blood levels on my Sat-Com, it will require sustenance soon. 

  
  
  


“ _ Come half-blood _ ” I command, turning to exit the room

It hesistes too long for my liking, I quickly turn and wrap my hand in the oomans long brown hair, pulling it to me. Its shouts fall on deaf ears, “ _ You will learn to obey, mutt _ .” I snarl into its frightened face.

She cries as I lead the ooman by its hair, its short legs moving quickly to keep up with my stride. I lead it to the holding chamber. Cages line this room, each reinforced with strong metals. Some are different to keep various sizes and types of species. A few live creatures are caged in here, their howling and roars starting up as we enter the large room. 

I move the ooman-mnishid toward the container holding several Hell-Hounds. Their growls intensified at being presented to an ooman. They lunged at the ooman, trying to reach her through the bars. I held the ooman inches from the hounds reach, letting my hounds scare her into hysterics. Her screams of terror are extremely pleasing. I'm growing quite fond of them. I find myself grinning at such a sight. Her eyes are spilling salty water, cascading down rosy cheeks and catching on plump lips. Her mouth is curved in a horrified grimace, teeth clenching and unclenching through her panicked screams. 

_ “Learn your place or you will become their next meal. _ ” I say venomously into the oomans small ear. 

I pull the human away from the loud caged hounds, moving the female through the entrance of a smaller cage. I push her into the back of it, before quickly closing the gate. I watch with amusement as the human tries to plead with me, promising to listen. The pretty pleas are delightful. I have to resist letting out a deep purr at such a gratifying sight. Though, I must focus on making sure the female learns this lesson early on. 

I turn, leaving the human to rethink its obedience. I have another task to finish before leaving Terra. Reaching the main control room, I move the ship closer to the water, ensuring the cloaking device is still activated. Once in position, I move to the arsenal, preparing my weapons and armor. The trench is deep, requiring some extra tools to withstand the pressure. I switch out my combistick for projectiles and a shuriken. I change gauntlets to another with slightly longer glaives. 

Once ready, I open the entry hatch, diving headfirst into the deep waters below. 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed, please feel free to leave your comments, questions, or concerns in a message.


	7. Hunger

~~~~Phoebe POV~~~~

My scalp ached from the rough pulling, I tried to use my hair as a curtain to avoid looking at the terrible howling beasts. Their growls and spittle pooling on the floor of their cage. They licked their chops, smelling at the air in my direction. I can’t tell how much time has gone by when the four legged monsters finally settled and laid down. Beady red eyes never leave my body. There were four of them, all sharing a rather large cage compared to mine. When they decided to lay back down, I noticed that at least one monster would keep watch while the others rested. If I shifted the tiniest bit, a single growl would start off a cacophony of growls. I tried to keep my movements to a minimum, in case they decide to break out of their cage.

The yautja was horrible. I could still feel a slight ache in my scalp. When it had asked me to follow, my mind was at war with itself. A part of me wanted to listen and follow him, while another urged me to stay away from that murderous beast. It was even more frightening how I almost gave in to the first voice. 

It was horrible. My indecisiveness caused its demeanor to change at a moment's notice. Its deep voice warped into something much more menacing. 

My voice was dry and rough from my recent screaming match. The yautja could have easily let me be mauled to death by their sharp claws and teeth. But my fear and adrenaline receding, starting to be replaced with deep sorrow. Will It keep me here? How long? What will I die of first? Hunger? Thirst? Will it beat me to a pulp if its in a bad mood? Is this cage my coffin, stacked alongside the other alien creatures its caught? It called me its pet before. A part of me is just glad that my purpose isn't to be fed to its other creatures...if it didn't swallow me whole first. 

Why is this happening? Why? Why me? I have always felt out of place, even with my own kind. Besides their obvious appearance, the human hands that grabbed and scratched at me were not much different from this hunter’s. If anything, its hold on my hair was a bit kinder than my own mothers. At least the yautja had grasped all at once instead of a fragile small clump. It left my hair intact, no bleeding patches on my head. A small mercy. 

Is this my fate then? Rotting in this cage...waiting until the moment it decides to get rid of me. 

Death sounded like a better fate. A peaceful slumber, gliding back into the cold arms of my mother. Perhaps her breaths were sweeter in the afterlife than in life. 

Even that dream seemed unattainable. Through all the misery, I still felt compelled to live. To take every punch. Every stab. Every scar on my body was put there by accident or by someone else’s hand. Never self inflicted. I honestly resented the deep instinct to stay breathing. Life was misery.

I mindlessly trace my fingernails along my right knee, where a tell-tale pale, crested scar used to be… used to? Where is it? My eyes widen, trying to find it. I continue to search for it, pulling up my torn jeggings. I can already hear more growls starting from the monsters, ignoring them for the moment. I find both my legs completely free of any old blemish! The fuck? It's like they were never there. No reminders of painful injuries. All that's left is dark skin, starting to turn prickly with my returning leg hair. I check my arms next, finding the same sight. I lift my shirt, which is falling apart at the seams. Nothing. No blemish. No scar. No bruises. Nothing. 

It was impossible, this entire thing is absolutely crazy! So many questions pound around in my head. 

I had to steady myself, both palms on the cold steel floor. All the rush of events was catching up with me. I hunch down, trying to sort through it all. This is all too much. Is it getting hot in here? My breathing is ragged, I feel like I’m not getting enough air or something. 

One of the yautja’s comments came to the forefront of my mind. ‘Hybrid’ ‘half-blood’

It has to be lying. But what motive does this...yautja have to lie? It's already made clear that I am not leaving, either I behave or die. Tricking me wouldn't really matter if it had the power to keep me here by force alone. 

My mother was human...not humane but human… she would call my father a demon that made me. It made sense in a way. She wouldn’t talk about my father aside from when she yelled at me, calling him a devil, a blood demon. It was almost laughable how accurate it seems now. 

And now I in my own personal hell, surrounded by aliens that would love to tear me limb from limb. I envied the mutilated soldiers, their fate ended in a quick death. 

Droplets of water fall onto my hands, pooling into warm puddles around my fingers. I just let myself cry. Letting out all the sobs I have held in over the years. The bottled up sadness comes flooding out. I hear a foreign whimper from across the room. One of the smaller beasts has raised its head. Its intelligent red eyes search my face, giving out small whines. I wonder if it wimpers from hunger, wanting to eat my salty cheeks. I turn away, huddling onto my side. I let my eyes drift shut, letting the racking sobs lull me to sleep. 

I drift into a dreamless slumber.

~~~~Au-zua’thu POV~~~~

Terra’s sea has changed so much within the span of only a century. The abundance of sea creatures has dwindled to a fraction of the original populations. The catch was remarkably small. Not only are these humans dull and weak, they also can't seem to understand simple concepts such as carrying capacity or eutrophication. The once clear waters are muddled with debris and plastics. I decided to dive deeper into the trench to catch bigger prey, perhaps some that were not too badly affected by the pollution. Even the deep sea caverns were sparse, containing heaps and heaps of ooman garbage. What a destructive race. Their greed was palpable. Most yautjas are fearless warriors, hunting within their code. At this rate, these primitive beings will wipe out their own species in a few centuries, probabilities calculate even sooner. A truly laughable race, they would snuff themselves out sooner than all other non-sentient life on this planet. Even the insects of this planet have evolved and lived for millions of years, and will surpass the timeline of the human species. Pathetic. 

The oomans living outside of this dying planet will be the last remaining of their kind. They understand the fate of their home planet, but most know that their course cannot be prevented. The stubborn oomans are too far gone. 

I scan the darkness, hearing something large churning the waters. My thermal isn't as useful here, these deep sea creatures hardly have differing body temperatures with the cold waters. Activation night vision, I spot the tell-tale tentacles of a colossal squid. The tentacles emerge from an adjacent cavern, reaching for the source of my scent. The head of the squid finally exits the cave, its bulbous mantle skimming the ceiling. 

This one is quite large, the entire length stretches over 18 metres. It should last several weeks. 

The tentacles swirl around me, trying to draw my into its black beaked mouth. A slice from my thwarts its advance. The tentacle was sliced clean through with a second swing. Blue blood spilled, the wriggling appendage writhed at the loss of its limb. It starts to retreat into the deeper caves. Using a speargun, I fire a spear, attached to a rope, straight into the head, dragging it back into the open. With a few well placed cuts, I detach all of its arms and the remaining tentacles. It's still alive, but rapidly losing blood. 

I shove all the appendages and the limbless head into a netted bag, storing them in a small cave whilst I continue to hunt. I managed to catch a few other miscellaneous specimen, and a particularly large dragonfish. 

I return to the squid parts, swatting away at a few detritus feeders lured by free food. 

I lug my heavy net back to the surface, calling the ship to lower a platform to step up from. 

Once in the hangar, I drag my catch to the cold storage room. Setting each piece onto the hanging hooks, save for one of the long tentacles. I place my weapons into a large vaut, the acid cleaners ridding them of any lingering flesh and bone on the blades. I set my bio-helmet to recharge, as well as my gauntlets. 

I stride back to the holding chamber. Without a glance at the human, I can sense the ooman is asleep. 

I turn to the untrained bloodhounds, their growls are picking up at my presence. I cut one of the tentacle ends, called the club and set it aside. I entered their cage, immediately met with lunges at the intrusion. I dodge their attacks, holding up the long tentacle to gain their attention. The hounds drool at the presented meat, their aggression turning into hunger growls. I command them to stand down, asserting my dominance with a deep growl of my own. I focus my sight on the pack leader, having an internal discussion with the intelligent beast. It finally loosens its stance, signalling the rest to calm. With a satisfied nod, I toss the large tentacle to their cage floor. They all surround the squid part, feasting as a unit. The single tentacle is several metres long, packed with enough meat to satisfy their large stomachs for several days. 

I exit their enclosure, meeting dark brown eyes. My little pet has awoken. 

~~~

I woke with a jolt as the monster hounds started to go crazy. I have a slight headache and my mouth is dry. 

The yautja finally returned, dragging with it a huge tentacle, it looked like it belonged to a giant squid.

I thought it had a deathwish when it entered the alien-hounds cage, I watched as it basically commanded the monsters to heel, rewarding them with the long tentacle thing. 

I had then taken a piece of the tentacle and chucked it at me. The bleeding meat bounced into my lap, and I quickly recoiled at the cold touch.

“ _ Eat _ ” I hear the yautja say, I look up sharply to see its eyes narrowed at me. 

My head shakes violently at the thought, “I can’t” I say, I can feel nausea already creeping up my neck.. 

“ _ Your kind eats many raw sea life.  _ **_Eat_ ** _ or I will force it down your throat” _ It threatened

“B-but nothing this weird looking” I say lamely, staring at the disgusting tentacle part. I hear the creaking of the cage door, looking up as the yautja reaches into the cage, fully intending to do as it said. “OK OK! I'll do it!” I shouts, trying to keep the alien at bay. I lift the heavy flesh to my mouth. 

It's hard to get my teeth into it. I look up to see the yautja watching my have a hard time piercing through the skin. I finally get a piece of the rancid animal. It takes a lot of willpower to chew the rubbery flesh, finally managing to swallow after several seconds of trying to break it down in my mouth. 

“I did it, like you s-” I launch to the side, gagging and heaving. Bile and squid flesh come back up my esophagus, spilling onto the floor. I give several more heaves to quell my nausea. 

I hear mandibles clashing together. It’s pissed off. 

“I’m sorry! I tried, I really tried!” I begged, trying to reason with it. “I can’t-!” A slamming door cuts me off. I wince as its nails screech down one of the bars, in a flash of black, its whirls and leaves the room in a huff of growls. 

I hear it's loud stomping fade down the hall. 

I scoot away from my own throwup, pressing my ear to the floor to listen for his steps. I drift off in space, gently rocking back and forth as my hunger starts to heighten. It was trying to feed me, that much was obvious. Though I'm surprised it didn't actually try to force me again after I vomited. 

It takes around an hour for the footsteps to return. I sit up quickly, watching the door open to reveal the muscled yautja. He isn't drenched in water like before. This time he carries a box. He opens my cage once again, throwing down the wooden box the size of my torso. I glance inside, surprised to see a mix of vegetables and fruits. 

“ **_Eat_ ** !” It roars at me, I quickly reach a hand into the box, grabbing the first thing that I touch. I take a large bite out of a fresh head of broccoli. It stands there like a statue, eyes staying on my mouth as I chew. 

I watch its heaving chest move up and down, steadily slowing down to an even rhythm. Its bunching muscles also unwind as I finish the head of broccoli. I sigh as I take a break from the bitter vegetable. I pick a sweet looking kiwi from the crate, picking off a sticker with kanji characters on it. I wonder what poor farmer or market seller got the scare of their life. I hope he/she is still alive. 

I finish the kiwi with a burp “...thank-you” I say awkwardly. Not really sure if I should say that I'm full. I hope it didn't expect me to finish the whole box. The more I eat, the more I start to notice a strong urge to pee. 

Instead of responding, it clicks its mouth parts together. I’m starting to pick up slight differences in its behavior. The mouth noises sounded a lot different when it was mad. I should be more careful around it. Its temper seemed quite volatile. Even then, disobedience is what truly infuriated the yautja. Even when it massacred the soldiers, its demeanor was collected. I wonder if I offended it by not eating the bleeding meat it gave me. 

“S-sorry” I whispered,

It scanned my face, hovering over my lips, It straightened its back staring at me. It was waiting for something. 

“I...I’m sorry...for not listening… “

A few seconds passed until it reached for my cage door, I half expected it to yank me out by my hair again. This time, it simply held open the door, drumming a clawed finger against the metal. 

I slowly got up, crouching to get through the door. I stretch my legs, feeling them hurt so good after being cramped up for so long. I keep my head down, despite a desire to stretch my arms up and lean my head back. I stand to the side, facing the yautja. 

I fidget with my hands. Now that I'm upright, my bladder is practically shouting at my brain that it's about to explode. I’d been keeping it in since I got here. “Ummmm yautja sir” I say meekly, I don't know what to call him. 

“ _ Master, ooman _ ” he corrected with a pointed finger. Wow, it really painted the master-slave relationship rather well.

“Master,...” I tried. I find myself already hating the degrading implication of the word. I'll just convince myself that I'm just an alien master martial artist and I’m a humble, devoted student. I have to play nice if I want to survive. 

“Master, ummm is there any place I can… uh pee?” I say, my cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

It gestures to the cage, “ _ You can live and wallow in your own excrement if you’d like, unless you are ready to obey _ ”

“I am” I say quickly. Horrified at the idea of having to live in my own piss and shit. “I'll listen now!”

It seemed to accept my hurried promise, uttering a short “come” before heading to the door.

I quickly followed, my socks slipping on the smooth floor as I started after the yautja.

I wonder how long it takes until I screw up. 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading! I'm having fun with these characters. They still have a lot of growth to do before Au-zua'thu becomes more pleasant. Still intending to make this a happy ending. <3


	8. Mania

~~~~Phoebe POV~~~~

I followed close behind the yautja, having to alternate between an awkward jog and fast walk to keep up with him. I had to reign in my need to pee. Now would not be the time to make him angry by making a mess on its pristine floor. I think it would probably pummel me into a pulp for the offense. 

Luckily, we soon stopped in front of a chrome door, he waved his hand over a panel on the wall adjacent to the door. The room was a small, octagonal room. The walls were shiny enough to see our reflection. There was a single object built into the wall. It resembled a urinal, the egg shaped bowl moulded into the wall. 

I waited a few seconds, hoping the yautja would get the hint, but I realized being subtle wouldn’t help this situation. It didn’t seem to understand personal privacy.

“I can’t- uh pee when you're watching” I said. The yautja hissed but eventually left the room, muttering something under its breath.

Once I was done, I immediately felt how gross I was. My hair was a tangled mess, leaves and sticks sticking in it. I couldn't wipe or clean my body and almost every surface felt grimy and sweaty. Analyzing my reflections on the walls, I searched for my hearing aids, finding nothing. I could hear better than ever before, a constant dream when I was younger. 

A part of me misses it though. It was silly but my hearing aids were my constant companions. They were the only true possession that I’ve kept over the years. After my mother died, I was tossed back and forth between state orphanages and foster homes. Nothing I owned stayed with me for long before I was shoved into someone else’s care. The nomadic hecticness instilled an anti-materialistic habit in me. 

I didn’t get attached to clothes, belongings, or people. But the chunky aids were the only exception. Sometimes I would pretend that they were lovable little robots, always hugging my ears. 

Whatever the alien did to my scars evidently fixed my hearing. It’s technology could help so many people on Earth. It would be a breakthrough in medical science. 

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I moved to the door trying to find a door handle and messing with the panel on the side. It wouldn’t budge so I tentatively knocked, hoping the alien would let me out. It slid to the side, revealing a towering yautja with illuminating eyes. 

He uncrossed his arms, sparing me a glance before telling me to come. I followed him to the next room. This door was a bit bigger than the last and once it came open I understood why. This room was enormous. It really took my breath away at how out of place it seemed in this dark ship. The entire room felt alive. The humidity in here was unreal, it felt like stepping right into the jungles of the Amazon rainforests. Rays of light speared through the misty air. I look up, staring in awe at the natural light pouring in from a glass ceiling. Vines hung down from the ceiling, framing the entire room in a curtain of lush vegetation. I could see clouds of steam rising from a large pool of water in the center. The rest of the room's floor was overlaid with large dark green and brown leaves. The soft leaves felt cool and smooth through the holes in my socks. This felt like a hidden oasis, something out of a magazine highlighting beautiful undiscovered Greek lagoons. 

_ “Stop gawking ooman. Bathe.” _

I mutter a quick “ok” before testing the water with my foot. The water was lukewarm, as if the rays of sunlight had been warming the waters for hours. I crouched near the edge, taking off my socks. I glance up at the hunter, I want to ask him to leave but am too afraid to press my luck. I decided to shuck my pants off, keeping my underwear and shirt on. I try to ignore the alien staring in my direction. The edges of the pool are conveniently inclined for a smooth transition into the water. I get to hip level before I start to wash myself. I lost myself in the feeling of the soothing water. 

I glance behind me, finding myself along in the room. 

Sinking deeper into the water, I let the water run through my hair. I massage my scalp, rinsing it a few times. My fingers comb through the long strands, picking out the stubborn leaves. When I’m done, my once oily hair starts to feel clean. I bet even this water is some weird alien concoction, especially if it can pull out the dirt and oils without soap. I try to scrub my shirt and underwear under the water, luckily they also come out fresh looking. Too bad the strange water can’t sew my clothes back together. 

I let myself float on my back, feeling much more relaxed without strange eyes on me. I look up above me, the sunlight is so bright. It’s strange but it looks like the light is coming from two different directions. The shadows are angled away from each other, almost as if there are two suns just out of view. 

I'm struggling to pull on my torn jeggings on my wet legs when the yautja returns, holding a black jar in his hands. He has his mask back and he is decked out in dark armor. I feel rather exposed compared to the black skinned yautja. If I’d seen a drawing of him in a comic book, I would probably think he looked pretty badass. But in person, it would make any grown man run away in terror. 

He moves toward me, dipping his hand in the large jar. Whatever he is holding smells rancid, like rotting chicken left on hot cement. He smears the yellow slime all over my clean arms. I struggle a bit trying to avoid getting covered in more of the disgusting liquid. He just grabs a hold of my arm, squeezing it tightly in warning. I relent, letting him cover me in disgusting jelly. His rough handed moving along my sides and chest. 

“What is this?” I say to him in a disgusted grimace.

“ _ You will have the privilege of joining my hunt… _ ” It said, almost excitedly “  _ Today you will become my prey’s prey. If you behave, you won’t be harmed. Now come _ .”

~~~~Au-zua’thu POV~~~~

Jih-12 is home to an impressive assortment of large creatures, though my focus is on harvesting a large cyclops. Few things satisfy me as much as the hunt, sex, and power. The mission and side hunt on Terra were anticlimactic. Apart from the pleasing reactions from my newfound pet, the thrill was muted. Finding a worthy opponent on that planet was rare. Terra’s creatures were not as formidable as they once were. 

I finish basting the ooman hybrid with the strong smelling blood. The cyclops should be able to smell the bait from several kilometers away. Their keen smell will hopefully lure one of the larger males. The disgusted reaction to the rotting substance was already quite entertaining. The expressive audience of one will also heighten the killing sport. 

We arrive at the bay doors, the ramp unfolds extending onto the dark, black soil. The atmosphere on Jih-12 was similar to Terra’s. Her body should have no problem adjusting to this planet. I ignore her confused questions; instead, I wrap my hand in her long tresses. I lead the female through the thick vegetation, slashing through vines as we make our way through the jungle. I take the ooman to the base of a large cliff, releasing her soft mane.

“ _ Listen closely little mouse, you are to stay exactly where you are. Not an inch out of place. Now pay attention, you may learn something”  _ I say, pushing the human down to its knees. I chuckle at the pleasing sight. 

I start the cloaking sequence through my sat-com, disappearing from the oomans sight. I chitter at her confused expression. 

I can already hear loud noises in the distance, trees are being toppled and splintered. A flock of flying lizards rise into the sky, trying to get away from the destruction heading this way. I quickly move out of the wind, not wanting to carry my scent. Most creatures know to turn tail if they scent a powerful yautja. 

It’s large, glutinous body finally emerges from the trees. Its massive body is thick with fatty flesh. The cyclops was distinctly male, its penis flopping around behind a hide loincloth as it approached its helpless meal. The single reddened eye is focused on the little female. There is foaming saliva running down its round chin. 

It’s fast approaching the bait, a few seconds from grabbing the ooman. I uncloaked, taking hold of dual shuriken in each hand. I sprint toward the beast, using my momentum to propel me through the cyclop’s thick legs. As I slide through the slick mud, extending my bladed discs to pierce the thick skin. The cyclops roars loudly, clutching at the deep wounds. It reaches behind, blindly searching with 4 fingered hands. 

I use my grappling hook to propel me into the treetops. I spare a look at the human, her jaw is slack, letting her mouth hang open in shock. Those dark wide eyes stare at the cyclops, face morphed into one of disbelief. 

I feel the tree beneath me start to shake violently. The cyclops is at the base, trying to knock me down. Its single eye is angry, blood filling the outer corners. I want to send my dagger down, straight into the large eyeball. Though, I hold back the urge, an unmarred cyclops eye can be sold of an exorbitant amount to the right markets. Instead, I shoot my dagger into a shoulder. While it is distracted, I launch myself down, using both my discs to slice dual cuts all the way down its back. 

The bloodied gashes ooze thick purple blood; although, none of these wounds will be enough to kill it. It will take several more precise slashes to hit anything vital. And having to avoid the vulnerable eye will prove to make matters more arduous. 

I circle around it, dodging its slow but powerful attacks. Each chance I get, I aim my blades on the shoulders and kneecaps. Each slice cuts a bit deeper into the muscle and fat. The right leg goes first. With a solid hit from my long combistick, the joints finally snap and severs the leg. The cyclops roars in agony, calling for its brethren. I have to make haste before the others arrive. An elite yautja like myself can fight two of these at once, but there is no telling how many are on their way here. 

The entire arm goes next, landing rather close to my ooman pet for my liking. Her frightened scream is delicious, pushing me into a frenzy. 

My heightened enthusiasm is noticeable as I make fast work of the remaining limbs. The stubby torso lands on its back, pain etched into its face. It is still alive when I harvest the bulging eyes, reaching my hands deep into the sockets and digging out the round orb. I sever the optic nerves, brandishing my blade at the ooman. I wrap the eye in a net, tossing it over a shoulder. 

The trees in the distance are now bending and rattling, the others are soon to come. 

“ _ Come pet, make haste _ ” I told her, fear and unease rippling on her features as she felt the ground shake around her. Setting the pace back to the ship, I try to slow my pace to let the ooman catch up. Using my gauntlets controls, I command the ship to start its ascent and release a ladder. 

I hear a thunderous clatter behind us, there is a female cyclops right on our tails. Several others are not far behind it. I pause for a millisecond, grabbing the human by the waist and tossing her over a shoulder.

I take off at a dead sprint, catching sight on the moving ladder up ahead. The furor is pulsing through my veins, only heightened by the ooman's shouts as she watches the beasts chasing us. I push myself to go faster, leaping into the air to catch a hold of the flexible rope. The ladder then lifts us up, out of reach from the cyclops’ grasp. 

I let out a roar of my own, mocking the beasts below. 

The ladder raises back into the ship, bringing us to the hangar. I swing us into the open platform. Letting the human down as she scrambles to get away from the ledge. Her chest is moving quick with her short, erratic breaths. 

  
I catch myself from purring to the frightened female. Instead, I grab her chin, pulling her eyes away from the open hatch. “ _ You did well little pet, you stood your ground _ ” I whispered to it, stroking a bloodied finger across her plump lips. I watched as her pupils dilated a noticeable fraction. For a fraction of a second, there was a fleeting flash of red in her iris. Perhaps her Mnishid characteristics are still there, suppressed by her subconscious. Only time will tell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Numb

~~~Phoebe POV~~~

Butterflies swarmed in my stomach as he praised me. The terrifying monsters down below finally muted as I met those luminous eyes. They seemed to twinkle as he spoke. Whenever he spoke to me like that, it feels like I am transported to a whole different place. Someplace where its only me and this fearsome yautja. A room, filled with swirling emotions. Some I could recognize, others I have yet to identify. Fear was definite, so was confusion. But....now I get a tingling feeling of curiosity. A dangerous morbid curiosity in this powerful being. 

He lets go of my chin, letting me come back to my senses. I feel calmer now, but still tense after the stressful getaway. The yautja busies himself with checking over his weapons. 

My body feels so gross. The disgusting slime he covered me in was now muddled with black dirt. My ruined pants were even more torn from the speedy getaway. My bra was practically useless now. It’s last last seam on the straps finally tore under the pressure of having to support my breasts through that sprint. Now it only serves to partially cover my boobs through the holes in my shirt. Almost every inch of skin was plastered with blood or mud. Now a few places were the giant’s blood got on me were starting to itch. Perfect. 

“Come pet.” he says over his shoulder.

I hurriedly follow him on shaky legs. I followed the yautja throughout the vast halls as we stopped at several places.

We first stopped at a new room, this one filled with odd looking containers and boxes. This room seemed to be another storage room, mostly filled with impressive trinkets and sculptures made of different ores. There were even a few a Mayan statues, made out of shining gold. The animals in the gold sculptures distinctly resemble eagles and lizards from earth. I wonder if he was gifted these by different civilizations. I’m sure some would think of him as a sort of god, a merciless diety that needed to be appeased. Or they could have been stolen, the same as this eye was plucked from the cyclops. 

He unwrapped the huge eyeball from the net, and placed it in a glass container filled with clear blue liquid, sealing it up tight. 

Next we visited a double sealed door. This was no doubt a weapons room, something out of a superheroes bat cave. The walls were lined with different swords and sharp weapons. Some looked familiar, similar to the weapons I had seen him use on earth and the cyclops world. In the center of the large room stood a large metal kiln, glowing dimly through a grate. 

I stood by the door and watched with wide eyes as he methodically cleaned his weapons. He dipped his bloody tools into a large pot of boiling liquid. As he pulled them out, the steel came out gleaming and clean. It must be some sort of acid, that could break down blood and bone. 

One by one, he stripped off his blood splattered armor, his mask going last. Underneath, all the metal, he wore a simple black loincloth and netting. Each piece of armor was polished until it shined. He looked over to me, looking me up and down for a few seconds before walking passed me through the door. 

I guess I was supposed to keep following him until he told me otherwise. 

We arrived at a familiar room, the lab looked just the same as before. He beckoned me with an arm, lifting me up like a child onto one of the metal tables. I really don't like this room. There were too many odd contraptions, too many vials of mysterious liquids, too many odd creatures frozen in decomposition. 

He pulled out a thin metal device. He opened a cap and inserted a glowing blue ball, only a few centimeters long. Fear spiked through me as he grabbed my wrist, bringing it closer to the device. “Wait! Wait! What is that!” I said, trying to pull back my arm.

“Stay calm ooman, this is your reward” He said, ignoring my panicked pleas. 

I squeezed my eyes shut as he brought the barrel of the object to my wrist. I feel a burning sensation pierce through my wrist bone, causing me to yelp in pain. As soon as I felt it, it was gone. I look up to see a glowing spot on my right wrist. 

“This will give you some freedoms on my ship, use it wisely little pet. Any slipup will earn you harsh punishment” He looked up at me with a sharp glare. His glowing eyes are sending a clear message of intent. “Your next attempt to flee will be a fatal error”, he said with a sharp voice. I nodded, unable to get a sound through my throat. He squeezed tighter, painfully grasping my hand.

“I-understand!” I hurriedly agreed through the pain. 

He released my wrist, tugging me off the table and out the doors. We came back to the wide elaborate doors into the oasis room. 

He grasped my arm, leading me to the panel on the wall. He waved my wrist over it until a dot of blue glowed through my skin. The door immediately opened, letting us through. 

“You have access to a few of the rooms on my ship now. The bath and lavatory room, and your sleeping quarters. All of these privileges will be revoked if you step out of line.” He state’s as he walks into the clear bubbling water. He goes all the way into the deep end of the pool, water seeping through his strange leathery locks. “Ooman. The cyclops fluid can burn through your skin if you leave it unattended for too long.”

God, no wonder it was starting to burn, I quickly scurried into the water, fully clothed. I tried to keep as far away from the yautja as possible. I scrubbed all over, watching the smelly substances dissolve in the mystery water. I took off my pants under the water to check on a few irritated spots on my thighs. After hanging my pants on the edge of the pool, I stood on one leg and pulled up a knee under the water. I checked on a particularly inflamed spot, tracing over the painful raised skin. 

I felt arms come around me, one of them grabbing under my knee. I yelped as a hard chest met my back. I struggled a bit before giving up. I could hear clicking from above me, eyes looking at my reddened knee. A long purple tongue came into my view. It went straight to the burning spot, licking across the skin. Soon the burning feeling evaporated, replaced with a cool, soothing sensation. I watched as my skin returned to its normal brown tone.

“How did you…” I whispered. 

“Yautja blood and saliva has many properties, one of which is its regenerative capabilities.” He stated matter of factly.

An embarrassing thought comes to mind. “Is that, um, how all my scars faded?” Already dreading the answer. 

The yautja clicked rapidly, his chest shaking slightly. “No little female”, he said with a subtle intonation in his voice, “That was from a simple epidermal healing session from the medi-station. Yautja fluids wouldn’t be able to heal old scars.”

“Oh” I mutter, feeling my ears heat up from embarrassment. Now the yautja knew what I was picturing in my mind. His long tongue wrapping all along my body, slipping between thighs to heal the history of old wounds. 

Luckily he releases me, letting my scoot a half step away. I turned, partially facing him. The water reached my collar bone but barely reached the middle of his torso. 

His focus went to my wet hair. He reached up a clawed hand to catch a tendril of locks flowing in the water. The polarity of the water made clumps of my hair stick together, resembling his ‘hair’. He wrapped some of my hair around his fingers, tugging my head to his alien face.

“Would you enjoy that little ooman? I could soak you in the blood of worthy prey, clean you with my tongue.”

I can’t help but whimper at the deep melodic voice. His raspy voice is like honey, permeating through the air and clouding my senses. I gulp as a wet appendage licks along my ear. 

“You're oddly perceptive during my hunts. Do you enjoy it? Or do you imagine someone else beneath my blade? Perhaps the ooman that left the scars on your back?”

I pulled away, shocked at his observations. Blazing eyes looked down at me, waiting and watching. It felt like those eyes could see right through to my soul. My reaction was all he needed to draw his conclusions. 

“You fear the oomans. Your own kind have casted you out, persecuted you. It’s within your rights to seek revenge. Bloodlust would look lovely on you.” The yautja said, his fingers tracing my jaw. 

Evolve.

~~~Au-Zua’thu~~~

The female was proving to be more interesting than I first thought. She has potential, untapped and hidden deep below the surface. The initial attraction to the ooman might have been her sweet hybrid blood but she has a strong will. She had a strong will to live...a will to survive. 

Any other ooman would have tried their hand at escaping on Jih-12. The small test proved she would make a better live specimen. Though it is a shame I have to suppress my urge to dissect the odd thing. My scientific curiosity must be kept at bay for now. 

The mnishid is lucky I am more patient than most yautja. My esteemed title and age were testament to that.

I wonder how she would react to my trophy room. Her wandering eyes were not lost to me in the repository. Her observant eyes kept glancing at the indigenous treasure from Terra. Perhaps she would appreciate mementos from one of her home planets. Though she would have to earn them. 

A good master must have discipline to carry out both positive and negative reinforcement. Her obedience on Jih-12 has only earned her basic living. A bed, food, and access to relieve and clean herself. For now, it would be wise not to spoil the ooman, lest she get too greedy. 

With a new sense of resolve, I turn away from the female walking out of the cleansing waters. I can sense her eyes on my back, a slight increase in her pheromones. Unsurprising really, many species across the universe naturally feel arousal at the prospect of capable mates. 

“When you are finished ogling, I can show you were you will be sleeping.” I called. She scrambled under the water to put on her ooman clothing before following after me. Her wet clothing was dripping all over the flooring. 

I chose to put her in a simple room for now, not too far from the rooms she knew. As we entered, I heard the female gasp at the sight of Luveks. He was laying out a few furs for her bedding. 

“Only a few moments left my lord, I have to finish wiping down the glass.”

I have a short nod, taking note of the oomans confused expression. She was blatantly staring at Luveks, transfixed by the servant. “This is Luveks, head steward of the interior staff for my ship.” I said.

Luveks gave a short bow, “At your service miss…” he said, fishing for a name.

“Uh- P-Phoebe” she said softly, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

“Ah, bare with me a moment more Miss Phoebe, just a few more webs to clean up.” He said as he climbed up his stool to reach the window. At full stature, Luveks is only half the oomans size. His swiveling reptilian eyes looked about the room, scanning every crevice for dust and dirt. 

“All done now” Luveks said, climbing down and picking up the stool “Have a good rest Miss Phoebe”

I folded my arms, glaring at Luveks. He shouldn’t be so accommodating to such a new pet. She can’t get any unsavory ideas. He bowed to me before leaving through the door. 

I let the door close before speaking to the ooman. “Behave.” I commanded before following behind Luveks.

I have some business to take care of, my current distraction will have to wait. 

~~~


	10. Apprehension

~~~

*Several days later*

~~~Phoebe POV~~~

The days blurred together. 

I slept, bathed, and tried to entertain myself by exploring the few places I was allowed. 

Sometimes I would stare out of the window in ‘my’ room, letting myself get lost in thought. 

The large oval window usually showed a constant show of stars streaking by. We must be going insanely fast if we could just blur past them. Sometimes the ship would slow down for a few hours, letting me catch glimpses of odd planets in the distance. 

Watching and listening to the servants carry out their daily routines was the only reason I knew when the next day started and ended. After meeting Luveks, I began seeing other lizard people in the halls. They all seemed busy, too busy to spare me a greeting. Though, sometimes I would catch their wandering eyes flicker to me if they thought I wasn’t looking. 

Luveks, the oldest of the lizard-like aliens, was the only one that I regularly see. 

I was stunned the first time I saw him. My mind took a second to realize he was real. Because if he was, it was more proof that there were other races apart from humans and yautja. Seeing another living, talking alien made this all much more real. It meant that this dream was real. That this universe didn’t belong to humans. 

Luveks, the steward/butler, looked like a mix between the Egyptian deity Sobek and a chameleon. His entire body was layered by scales and horns lined his face, the longest ending at its snout. The rest of his scales were hidden behind unusual clothes. He usually wore the same thing everyday; a long sleeved tunic paired with long tan robes. His feet were exposed, showing zygodactyl feet. 

When he spoke, I realized that his thin lips didn’t move with the vowels. Instead, the rubbery tongue inside moved around, instead of the expects wet noises, I heard clear English. 

He slouched a bit like an old man, not looking as spry as the other lizard workers. Even if he could stand straight, he couldn’t be taller than 3½ feet. His coloring was another hint at his old age. His green and orange scales were turning pale around his face, graying around the base of his stubby horns. 

At first his bulging eyes made me uneasy. He could swivel each of them independently of the other, reaching almost 360 degrees. It was particularly weird if he was walking ahead of you. His lime green eyes would peek at you sporadically no matter which way he faced. It was cute once you got past the creepiness. 

Luveks was nice but not exactly friendly. He always spoke to me in a proper-almost posh manner. If I didn’t know better, I would have thought he spent his whole life in some English countryside, looking after some rich monarch. But despite his politeness, I could tell he was careful never to cross that friendship line. 

He wasn’t much for small talk, but we traded a few things about each other. I told him basic things about my life on earth. I mentioned how I wanted to study medicine and live somewhere rainy and warm. I also told him how I met the yautja, but Luveks hardly commented on that disturbing story. 

Luveks reservations were clearly because of that yautja, ‘Au-Zua’thu’. I hadn’t missed the clear warning in those yellow eyes when Luveks was first introduced. But at least Luveks would answer most of my questions, unlike the other reptilian workers who treated me like a live bomb.

It wasn’t hard to figure out which topics were off limits. Questions about the yautja were particularly difficult to get answered. I got his name though. Au-zua’thu. It took some enunciation from Luveks but I eventually got it down. 

There was deep loyalty for that ruthless killer. Luveks a noble picture of Au-zua’thu. According to him, he saved him and his Belxei brethren by offering them this job; a safe place to live and work. He wouldn’t go into much more detail but I could tell he admired the yautja. He must have had a hard life if this job meant that much to him. 

Personally I think they were just lucky. I doubt that Au-zua’thu could feel pity for them. I don’t really know what he can feel. I watched how he hunted, the glee he took from cracking bone and slicing flesh. That thing couldn’t feel pity. 

A knock at the door jarred me from my thoughts. The door slid open, revealing a sand colored Belxei. 

“Miss Phoebe, Luveks sent this.” It said in a soft, feminine voice.

The Belxei females and males hardly had any distinguishing features to tell them apart. I learned that their voices and gait were a better judge of the sexes. 

The Belxei girl set down a package on the bed. It was wrapped in maroon cloth, neatly tied with a red rope. 

“Oh!...um thanks-what’s your n-“ 

“Gooddaymiss” the girl hurriedly said before scurrying out the room. 

Sighing, I scoot onto the bed, sitting cross legged to unwrap the package. 

I untied the string, unwrapping the thick package. It was clothes. 

Laying everything out on the bed, I started to piece each of it together. There were a few pieces of clothing as well as some red leather sandals.

The clothes were semi-modest from the waist down. It had three separate pieces, most of it made out of maroon and forest green fabric. 

The bandeau top was simple. The stretchy material would be enough to comfortably support my breasts. I’ve been needing something to replace my torn bra. 

The second piece was some kind of skirt made out of several draping scarves. The Gypsy-esque skirt was cool to the touch despite the rich textures. Long braided tassels adorn one side of the hem, each carrying emerald colored gems. 

Luckily the last article of clothing was a cloak with a hood (so I can hide the fact that my whole ass is gonna be hanging out of this). 

A loud chime sounds from the door side panel. One of the many screens began to glow as a voice spoke from the device.

“Get dressed, Miss Phoebe,...he will be there shortly” I heard Luveks voice say through the panel.

Dread sinks to the pit of my stomach. I haven’t seen him in a little over a week. 

“Luveks wait! Did he say why? A-And I can’t wear this! It barely covers anything up top! Can’t I just wear my shirt over it? I can patch it if you give me some needle and thread! 

“I’m not at liberty to say” he admitted. “I’m sorry miss, but he made it clear that you were not to keep any of your old apparel. Make haste miss phoebe-“ the call cut off. 

A million and one thoughts ran through my mind as I slipped on the bold outfit. Fear and anxiety fueled all the possible scenarios in my head. 

Is he coming back to kill me? Did I fail some sort of hidden test? I haven’t done anything super bad recently. I mean I have gotten lost around the ship a few times, but Luveks always seemed to find me. Maybe the yautja forgot I even existed until now? A part of me wished he would, maybe I could just be a part of the servant workers, maybe earn my freedom back.

Jesus Christ I look like I belong in a harem. I definitely overestimated the length of the skirt. The fabric came down close to my knees but if I walked, slits in the skirt opened to expose most of my thighs. The shoes were surprisingly comfy. They left most of my feet exposed but they were better than staying barefoot.

I haphazardly tied the leather shoe straps around my ankles, trying to hurry. After raking my fingers through my hair I tied it up with some of the packing string. I barely got the cloak on when the door came open.

A large silhouette fills most of the door frame. Slowly, the monster that has haunted my dreams comes into the light of my room. He is only wearing a fraction of his usual armor. The mask covers his face but his eyes shine through the small slits. 

His wandering eyes make me feel even more self-conscious of the new clothes. 

I can hear soft chittering as he looks up and down my body, lingering on the exposed skin. Each step he takes makes me take a step back. Our slow dance continues until my back meets the cool glass of the window. I’m trying not to cower as he towers over me but I can’t help but flinch as a hand wraps around my ponytail, bringing my head up to look into his eyes. 

“It suits you little half-breed” he said, his rumbling voice sending a tingling sensation down my spine. “I’ve heard you’ve been restless. Have you grown bored without me?” 

Not knowing how to respond, I shut my eyes and shake my head. 

I peak up to see hardened eyes as he goes still. “That’s a shame…” His voice turned serious. “I suppose you oomans don’t require much mental stimulation.” 

He lets go of my hair, turning around to leave. An empty feeling erupts in my chest as I watch him go. The empty room allows me to process his words.

This was so confusing. He wasn’t here to hurt me after all. Which was good. I really don’t understand him. How can he expect me to want anything to do with him? Of course I would rather stay far away if it were up to me...right? 

‘Mental stimulation’? That could mean a thousand things. Either way, what really struck me was that I had any choice in the matter. He had offered instead of demanded. He could be bluffing...toying with me like a mouse. 

“Fuck it” I mutter. I’ll take the bait. The risk could be worthwhile in the long run. 

I make up my mind and rush to the door, hurriedly waving my wrist over it. I look up and down the halls, seeing the tall figure already far down the hallway.

“Wait!” He doesn’t stop, pretending like he didn’t hear me. I grit my teeth at the rudeness. I jog to catch up, until I’m only a few meters away. “W-what did you mean?” 

“You’ll have to be more specific ooman.” He said coyly 

“You know, by ‘mental stimulation’. What do you mean?” I say exasperatedly.

“Hmm Luveks mentioned that you were interested in medicinal studies and I could use extra hands in my laboratory. No matter, it would be too much for you to process” He said mockingly.

I stop walking, surprised at the offer. 

Oh! That actually sounds really interesting. It certainly beats staring off into literal space. Even if he is being an ass, I could play along if it meant doing something different. 

“I can do it-or- I mean- I could try ...please?” Pushing down my pride I continue, “please, Master Au-zua’thu?

The yautja finally stops walking, turning to me. I swear his eyes can see straight into my soul. I start getting cold sweats as he narrows his eyes. It’s almost like he knows what I’m thinking. “...Very well.”

I couldn’t help my smile for the small victory. I’m excited to do something different, especially if it doesn’t involve his hunts. 

His eyes linger over my face until my smile fades. “I’ll start you off with simple tasks” he said before continuing. “You’d be wise to remember that there is no redemption from mistakes in my lab.” 

I follow behind him, stealing glances at the long hairlike dreads cascading from his head. 

We entered a large lab room, this one was different from the medical lab from before. A few tables have been set with various objects. One of the tables was filled with a variety of fleshy organs. Other tables were filled with tools and vials. 

He explains my part of the work. Essentially I am to fill the cultures with the right amount of mixtures depending on the needs of each specimen. He gave me a simplified list of mixtures, I just have to match the label from the list and pick out the right vials. Luckily he also pulled up a conversion table on one of the large screens. They were really helpful to memorize the conversion measurements between these weird yautja script and familiar human letters. Some of the foreign symbols were straightforward, and numbers were the simplest. 

I would take the samples placed on my table, flatten the flesh so the cells were spread on a larger surface area. With a series of syringes and droppers, I dropped different liquids and powders over the cells. The would take the finished cylinders and place them into a machine that stored them away. 

Au-zua’thu was in charge of separating tissues from the preserved specimens. He explained some of them, each coming from his hunts or rare finds from merchants. One of the samples was actually a sliver of eye membrane straight from the cyclops he killed. He said he planned to clone and grow his own full sized eyes. 

Feeling brave, I mustered courage to ask “Why would you want so many eyes? Do you uh- eat them?” 

He shook his head, meeting my eyes as he said, “No, some cultures use them for special medicine and remedies. I recently sold the eye from Jih-12 to a medicinal merchant at a Jiade market. The sum would be worthwhile as a constant resource.”

“So...why wouldn’t those people also clone their own?” 

The “Yes, I am sure they would if they could get it right. The trick is to supply the cultures with the right hormones and stimuli, which takes time and research to master. I’ve been studying the Jih-12 cyclops for half a century. Most of their physiology is mostly unknown to the rest of the universe, making my experiments the first of many.”

I nod, watching with wide eyes as he manually cut through thick bone with a silver laser. He had the same precision with his experiments as he did in combat. The odd combination seemed even more lethal. 

He’s really dedicated to this to spend so much time on his research.Half a century worth of work, it’s amazing.  
“Umm if you don’t mind me asking...err, how old are you?” I say between moving samples. 

“In human years, I am 14,367 years since my chiva.”

My jaw dropped. I looked over to him, “Do you not age? I asked. 

“Yautja cells degenerate very slowly, most fatalities among my clan are usually in combat.” He explained 

“So...are you one of the oldest?” I said

“Not by far, the elders of my clan and others are much older.”

“And your clan...do they also do this kind of stuff?” Gesturing at the lab work. 

“Some, not many. Most yautja focus on advancing their hunts.”

I slowly nodded, focusing back on my work. 

The next few hours passed by quickly. The tense muscles in my shoulders slowly relaxed as the seconds passed by. The busy work helped to alleviate the tension of being in the same room as the terrifying alien. I also felt pretty proud that I could remember 1-10 in yautja numbers.

By the time we finished, the balls of my feet ached from standing so long. Au-zua’thu came around to my table, demonstrating how to put away the chemical vials. They all belonged in a vacuum tube system that automatically slotted them away. 

“That is all for now ooman, you may go” he said over his shoulder.

“Oh ok…” I hesitated by the door, looking back at the obsidian yautja. “...er..-Au-zu- er! I mean- master Au-zua’thu ...umm can I uh you know...”

He slammed down on the table making me jump “Speak, before I severe your useless tongue” he said, letting out a series of sharp clicks. 

“CanIhelpyoudothisagain?-sometimeorwhenever?” I forced myself to say.

“... I will allow it” he finally said “Luveks shall keep you informed”

Still shaky from his brief anger, I gave a quiet “Thankyou” before slipping out of the room on quick feet. 

On the way back to my room, I pondered over the interaction with the yautja. 

Being allowed in the lab was a huge step. If I played my cards right, I could figure out a way to hatch a worthwhile escape plan. It was too soon to plan logistics, but this was definitely progress.

One thing was sure, I will break out of this glorified cage, one way or another. 

~~~


	11. Restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a shorter chapter from Au-zua’s POV.

~~~Au-zua’thu POV~~~

The female was...very perceptive.

Not only in the heat of my hunts. It wasn’t simply alertness from danger. She has been acting on edge. Hyper aware of others beings in a room, conscious of her every step. She knew more than she let on. The stirring secrets behind those eyes were infuriating. 

The oomans were fools for casting this one out. 

She was a fast learner for an ooman, she had memorized most of the fundamental conversions for several chemistry techniques. Although many of these chemical structures were not yet known to Terra, she quickly learned their properties and names. The little female spent every opportunity to aid in the laboratory. She absorbed information like a sponge. She’d mastered yautja symbols fairly quickly, perhaps evidence of her Mnishid intellect. 

Where her sires characteristics came as an advantage, her predictable ooman characteristics proved to be her downfall. 

She was greedy. Greedy and Impatient.

Too Greedy _.  _ Not entirely different from my youth. Though, the lack of restraint is much more deadly. 

I’d watched hundreds of my yautja brethren succumb to impatience in their prowls. A clear marker for an inept hunter. A worthy hunter knows when to lie in wait, focused. Focused and Patient.

Her blank expressions were not lost on me. She kept up a very thin pretense. I could see through the ruse as easily as I could smell her sweet scent. She’d have to school her face better if the ooman wanted to fool me. 

The female wanted to run. Hide. Escape. Be anywhere but here. Find the smallest crack to escape my clutches. 

I almost laughed to myself at the hollow pang I felt at the revelation. Of course the mnishid hybrid would want to find reprieve from me. It was only natural to her sire’s bloodline. Their kind did not take kindly to outsiders. Their secrets were locked away. Never to be touched by foreign eyes. 

The female was smart, but foolish. Foolish to poorly mask her emotions behind a thin veil of obliviousness. No, I knew those expressions well enough to fall for doe eyed unawareness. 

She was preparing, calculating her liberation. It was a thing to behold. Watching her stretch her mind for an impossible feat. Plotting a preposterous venture. I would watch and wait. Until the opportune moment to strike, cutting her off when she could taste victory on her tongue. Watching her face warp through different emotions. Her escape would be an entertaining spectacular indeed.

Naturally, I would never let such a thing transpire. Though it  _ would  _ give me adequate reason for punishment. I couldn’t help a mouthy grin at the multitude of ideas for such discipline. 

In that aspect, I dared the female to make her move. Only then would she see the power behind my restraint. The overwhelming display of dominance. An age old display of predator and prey. The hunt. Though not for blood or flesh, for more primeval cravings. 

I stirred from the thought. My unconscious preening was cut short by an incoming communication. 

Pushing down the carnal urges, I focus back on my work. I needed to focus. The female was a dangerous distraction amongst such delicate objectives.

Accepting the signal, I turned to the 3 dimensional display across my control. The blue fog warped until a familiar yautja appeared through the light. Sensing a predictable conversation, I cross my arms leaning back on my seat. 

I nodded slightly in greeting, “ _ Mai'stbap _ ” 

“ _ Au-zua’thu _ ” the figure inclined their head, arm raised to their chest in respect. “ _ You have finally received my message _ ”

“ _ Hmm...I’ve been preoccupied these past weeks _ ” 

“ _ Good news then, others here have grown worried at your sudden silence _ ” she shook her head, her mane swaying at the movement “ _ but I knew you wouldn’t allow yourself to perish, no matter how mighty your prey. _ ”

I had to refrain from rolling my eyes at the flattery.

“ _ Mai'stbap- I’m rather busy, I hope you have a valid reason to contact me _ .” 

“ _ Well, I’ve heard you wouldn’t be leading the Burdosy hunt this year-” _

“ _ My choice doesn’t concern you, nor should you let it limit your decision to appear at the hunt.”  _

“ _ You won’t be there at all then? _ ” Her disappointment was clear in her annoyance.

I nodded “ _ You will manage _ ” 

“ _ And the clan missions? I haven’t seen your name on any of them.”  _

Of course. 

The clan had sent me several requests to lead or at least take part in their missions. Apart from one, I had declined them. One disadvantage of being an adept warrior was the notoriety that came with an elite title. My skills were sought after by many clans. Careful selection of warriors were key for critical operations. Many of which were integral for the survival of the entire clan. 

I’d contributed much to my chosen clan. Declining a few petty missions wouldn’t tarnish my reputation.

“ _ That doesn’t concern you. _ ” I said curtly

Her tone turned serious “ _ Sir, I’ve been awaiting further training, I could really improve with some practice. I could even visit- _ ”

“ **_You will do no such thing!_ ** ” I snarled. I couldn’t stand the idea of another yautja, even a female, near my ship. Not now.

The yautja’s face turned solemn, bowing low “ _ I understand, I was out of line _ ”

I reigned in the wave of territorial fury, shocked in myself at the outburst. Mai'stbap was still young, not even a century of age. Her eagerness to train and hone her skills was only natural.

“ _ Mai'stbap...now isn’t the time. I will continue your training on my own time. I haven’t forgotten, I’ll be sending you a few techniques that I expect you to master before I return to the clan base.”  _

She nodded, “ _ Until then sir. I hope to hear all about your travels when we meet next.” _ With a harsh flick, I turned off the projection. She was testing me. I'm sure she has a few theories for my reclusiveness. 

It was times like this that I regretted not becoming a lone hunter, unaffiliated with any clan. It would earn me more time away from the bustle of yautja society. Peace and quiet to endeavor in my research. 

The resources of being in a clan came with responsibility to contribute. Part of my contributions come with finding gifted unblooded and training them. Mai'stbap being one of such gifted pupils. She had passed her chiva with ease, at a much younger age than most. Another reason I had made an exception to continue her training past her blooding. 

Mai’stbap’s demeanor was odd for a yautja. Very eager, and dare say friendly (a disapproving and rare trait amongst yautja). Despite her curious eagerness, she was talented. For now, I could tolerate her mannerisms. As long as she kept her distance. 

Distance. Distance was normal for me. Floating on the outskirts of space only to come back when I was needed. Solitude had been my companionship for many millennia. I seldom seek kinship, much less a bond with the other yautja. Luckily most respected these boundaries. 

Did that explain my territorial anger? The natural instinct to stake claim on my ship? Or was it the contents? Or more specifically, the newest addition to my hoard. A rare piece to my treasure pile.

I stood, roaming to the far side of the control room. Activating the surveillance of the East wing, I chose a dimly lit room. 

Gentle light floated through the large viewing window. The galaxies of stars illuminated a sleeping figure on the bed of furs. The pelts curled around soft curves. They swelled at soft hills, sloping downward after shapely hips. The slopes were not static, they tumbled and levied at the sleeping figures restless tossing. The furs tickled at her face, moving with the gentle currents of breath. A delicate wrist arose from underneath the furs. She messily rubbed across the warm skinned face. 

There were faint dark circles underneath closed eyes. An ooman sign of tiredness. She was due for another blood sample for my research, though I may have to delay it until I understand how her body reacts to her self-inflicted stress. She had been eating her well, but perhaps the many hours in the lab and her long walks around the ship were contributing to the fatigue. 

I’d forgotten how feeble some oomans were. I really wondered how some yautja justified hunting them, they were fragile bags of bones. I could crush their skulls with a single flex of a finger. Truly unremarkable. 

Then this little rarity stumbled upon one of the most dangerous species in the universe. Almost like fate had cast her into the maw of death. Or had it been a mercy? Taking the female from the unforgiving planet could have saved her a lifetime of misery.

What fate would have fallen to this girl had she not stumbled into my unsuspecting trap?

Sooner or later, they would have realized she wasn’t one of their kind. Her extended lifetime would have stirred the oomans into unrest. They would have experimented on her, poked and prodded until she had no more life force to give. That is, if they didn’t sacrifice her for the sake of their religions. Truly a simple minded race. 

The planet was in shambles as it was. Both on the verge of political and biological disaster. There was no hope for it. She would have to come to terms with that if she truly wishes to return to Terra. 

The sleeping figure started murmuring in her sleep steadily building into short yelps. Her body wracked with strife, trapped behind an invisible battle in her mind. 

Without registering a motive, I stood and strode out of my control room. My legs carried me through my ship, to the East wing, down to the 3rd floor, to the sleeping quarters of a slumbering ooman. 

I entered on quiet feet, unbothered to question my purpose here. I wanted to see the expressions for my own eyes. The muscles contorted as her eyes moved behind closed eyelids. 

I’d only been in the room for a few moments before her breathing settled. Her erratic movements lessened. Her fit quickly turned into a peaceful slumber. 

Breathing in deeply, I allowed myself to inhale her scent, rendering it into memory. As if it weren’t already ingrained. 

I stayed there, watching from afar. I half hoped she would awake. I would love to see her startled reaction. Her mouth would no doubt curve into an ablong circle. She would gasp, instinctually inhaling a gust of oxygen. Her eyes would widen. Hands would clutch the pelts closer to her chest. 

Despite the predictability of her instincts, her eyes always surprised me with their cloaked flame. Almost as if hidden red embers were flickering inside of those deep brown orbs, trying to come alive. 

I wonder what catalyst would ignite her fire. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...maybe they aren’t so different after all? Just a couple of black sheeps. ;)
> 
> Thankyou to all who have left messages and kudos! I really love hearing what y’all think of the story so far. I’m really enjoying writing this story. I’ve spent some time finishing up the story outline, so chapter updates should be more efficient. 
> 
> Feel free to comment, I would love the extra boost.


End file.
